El Reencuentro
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt siempre recordaría su fugaz matrimonio con Blaine siendo aún un adolescente. Blaine se cansó de él pocos meses después de la boda, así que Kurt lo abandonó para dar a luz a su hija en soledad. Blaine volvió a irrumpir en su vida y Kurt estaba desgarrado; Blaine no sabía que tenía una hija de 13 años, pero Lizzie se moría por conocer a su otro padre.
1. Chapter 1

Hiii!

Esta es una adaptación de Lynne Graham, son 10 caps + epílogo ;)

Actualizaré a diario yaaaay :D

Espero que les guste.

Mayi.

xoxo

* * *

Capítulo 1

Lizzie estaba de pie en el pasillo desafiándolo con su adolescente metro ochenta de estatura.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir a casa de tía Rachel?

—Porque es lo que haces los sábados si tengo que ir a trabajar —contestó Kurt mientras se terminaba de vestir, con un ojo puesto ansiosamente en su hija y el otro en el reloj de la mesilla—. Y si estás en casa de Rachel no tengo que preocuparme por ti.

—Claro, entonces no es por mi bien sino por el tuyo —replicó Lizzie clavando unos ojos acusadores de color avellana en su padre.

—Oye, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto esta noche? —le rogó Kurt mientras rebuscaba dentro de su armario unos zapatos.

—Tengo trece años y no soy tonta. No se me ocurriría beber ni drogarme...

—Espero que no —murmuró Kurt estremeciéndose al pensarlo.

—No soy como eras tú. Soy muy sensata y madura para mi edad...

— ¿Por qué tengo a veces la impresión de que no piensas gran cosa de mí?

—Papá, estás destinado a preocuparte por todo. Caíste en manos de un desgraciado que te abandonó a los diecisiete años y has estado pagando por ese error desde entonces cargando conmigo —le recordó Lizzie—. Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error. A no ser que un atractivo multimillonario llame a la puerta mientras estás fuera, no hay peligro. Sólo quiero ir de tiendas con Susie y comprarme algo de ropa. Las prendas más bonitas ya se habrán vendido si espero hasta esta tarde...

— ¡Nunca has sido una carga para mí! —protestó Kurt.

—Papá... no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. ¿Puedo salir? —suplicó Lizzie.

Kurt atravesó apresuradamente las puertas de cristal de Elite Estates exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, sin aliento y agobiado, pero tratando de no parecerlo. Su jefe, Giles Carter, había telefoneado a primera hora para decirle que la epidemia que se estaba extendiendo en la agencia había dejado en cama al favorito del equipo de vendedores, Barry el Piraña, como lo llamaba Kurt en privado. Su presencia era necesaria para atender al último nuevo cliente de Barry en lo que podría haber sido su esperado día libre.

Kurt llevaba trabajando diez años en Elite Estates y no se hacía ilusiones respecto a su política machista. Había escalado puestos con gran dificultad pese a su aspecto juvenil. Sólo las altas cifras de ventas habían hecho que Giles lo tomara en serio, pero seguía asegurándose de que negociara con las propiedades de poca monta.

—Giles ha telefoneado dos veces preguntando por ti —le advirtió Joyce en recepción—. ¿Te has fijado en la limusina que hay aparcada a la salida?

Kurt había entrado demasiado deprisa como para fijarse en nada. Se volvió y vio el impresionante vehículo metalizado. —Su dueño te está esperando. El hombre más imponente que he visto en mi vida —suspiró Joyce lánguidamente—. Por desgracia, un rubio imponente salió del coche detrás de él.

Una pareja... Ojalá que los dos todavía se atrajesen y respetasen mutuamente. Kurt había tenido algunas experiencias terribles con parejas que no habían sido capaces de ponerse de acuerdo sobre el hogar de sus sueños y habían dado marcha atrás a la compra en el último momento.

Llamó a la puerta de la suntuosa oficina de Giles y entró directamente.

Fue al hombre rubio a quien vio primero. Estaba mirando la hora con una pequeña mueca de fastidio. Un hombre más bajo que él y moreno estaba de pie de espaldas a la puerta. Se giró al oírlo entrar, pero Kurt no pudo ver su rostro porque la intensa luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas se lo impedía. Giles lo miró con exasperación.

—Confiaba en que llegarías pronto —se quejó.

—Lo siento —dijo Kurt a todos los presentes—. Espero que no lleven mucho tiempo esperando.

—Señor Hummel... le presento al señor Anderson y al señor Elijah Coll —dijo Giles con la voz zalamera que utilizaba únicamente con clientes acaudalados.

Kurt se quedó helado. Anderson. Atónito, clavó la mirada en el hombre que se había interpuesto entre él y la luz del sol. Todo lo que pudo ver fue una corbata azul pálida sobre una camisa blanca inmaculada, flanqueada por las solapas de una exquisita chaqueta de color gris carbón hecha a medida. Petrificado, Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo miró. ¡Era Blaine! La conmoción fue tan fuerte que no pudo mover un músculo y perdió el color de su rostro triangular.

Su mirada se estrelló contra unos ojos profundos y avellana que se clavaron en él con una intensidad tan fuerte como la suya. Unas exuberantes pestañas negras cayeron lentamente. Vio cómo contraía los músculos de su rostro dorado por el sol para mantener el control y apartó de él la mirada con un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Señor Anderson —murmuró con voz temblorosa tendiéndole la mano como un autómata.

Blaine ignoró aquel ademán y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a Giles.

— ¿Es este hombre el único empleado del que dispone?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

—El señor Hummel es uno de nuestros vendedores con más experiencia —contestó Giles con voz desmayada—. Tal vez lo engañe su aspecto juvenil, pero es mucho más maduro de lo que parece.

El rubio soltó una risita. Kurt se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello y se fijó en los zapatos de Blaine... Mocasines italianos cosidos a mano. Lo recordó con los pies descalzos. Era la imagen de un adolescente, no de un hombre hecho y derecho. Conocía al adulto sólo por las imágenes de los periódicos que tanto habían perturbado su paz días después de lo ocurrido. Pero resultaba mucho más chocante verlo cara a cara y sin previo aviso. Se sintió enfermo y no habría sido capaz de abrir la boca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Giles se aclaró la garganta. —Me temo que no tenemos a nadie más disponible esta mañana. Si no fuese por esto —dijo frunciendo el ceño señalando la escayola que le envolvía el pie —habría estado encantado de acompañarlos personalmente a la mansión Blairden. Pero dada...

—Blaine... si no nos damos prisa llegaré tarde a mi cita —protestó el rubio con petulancia levantándose de la silla para exhibir una altura apenas menor que el metro ochenta y cinco del castaño. Kurt reconoció tardíamente que era un modelo muy conocido. Había visto aquella perfecta estructura ósea en incontables portadas de revistas. ¿Y cómo había dicho Giles que se llamaba? Como un sonámbulo, Kurt dio un paso adelante y le tendió la mano.

—Señor Coll...

Aquellos ojos verdes lo miraron con desaprobación. Luego, el rubio deslizó su mano en la de Blaine como prueba de posesiva intimidad y se giró sobre él para susurrar algo a su oído. Kurt se puso rígido y los miró fijamente. Luego apartó la vista con brusquedad, pero todos los nervios de su cuerpo estallaron cuando lo hizo. Durante una fracción de segundo, cuando cerraba con fuerza su propia mano, había estado tentado a separarlos. Aquel impulso insano lo hizo estremecerse.

—Como tenemos prisa, los servicios del señor Hummel bastarán —declaró Blaine.

Kurt no se volvió, pero pudo ver la incredulidad de Giles ante aquella afirmación poco civilizada. ¿Bastarán? Un feroz resentimiento seguido de una oleada de humillación que no quería reconocer lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Trece años antes Blaine se había deshecho de él sin ceremonias y Kurt no había hecho nada para merecer aquella reacción tan despreciativa delante de su jefe y de su novio. ¿Sería porque estaba avergonzado? Pero Kurt no se engañó, ni siquiera con diecinueve años Blaine Anderson tenía un ápice de sensibilidad en su cuerpo.

Con la espalda rígida, Kurt descendió por la escalera de caracol de hierro forjado que conducía a la planta baja y cruzó la oficina. Sentía que sus piernas podían ceder en cualquier momento. Cuando salió a la calle y tomó la dirección del coche de la agencia, oyó la voz de Blaine a su espalda.

—Iremos en la limusina.

—Por supuesto —acertó a decir Kurt.

—Háblanos de la casa —sugirió Elijah débilmente mientras Kurt se sentaba en el asiento frente al suyo.

Kurt abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Apenas tenía información sobre la mansión de la plaza Blairden, ni siquiera si había otras ofertas. Como Giles nunca le había permitido trabajar con lo que denominaba «residencias de lujo» en los libros de la agencia, no había tenido motivos para interesarse por ellas. Pero si hubiera tenido la cabeza sobre los hombros habría mirado los datos antes de salir de la oficina.

Un colorido folleto aterrizó en su regazo. Kurt se sobresaltó y sus atónitos ojos de color violeta se posaron en el hombre al que estaba tratando de no mirar.

—Hora de estudiar —dijo Blaine irónicamente con una expresión tan dura como el acero. —No eres muy eficiente, ¿verdad? —comentó su compañero. Kurt se había ruborizado pero levantó la barbilla.

—Lo siento, pero no he trabajado antes con esta casa en particular...

—Es un chalé adosado de estilo georgiano. —expuso Blaine suavemente—. Pero no te preocupes, también nosotros podemos leer.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza sintiendo el ácido de su burla abrasarle la piel. ¿Por qué lo trataba de aquella manera? Blaine siempre había sido brusco, pero nunca descortés. Era imposible que siguiera culpándolo a él después de tantos años. Aquella relación había quedado olvidada en el confín de los tiempos... Pero su inteligencia intervino. ¿Cómo podía Kurt olvidarse de aquel verano cuando tenía a Lizzie?

El timbre de un teléfono móvil rompió el tenso silencio. Kurt no levantó la cabeza. Parecía que el mundo entero se había paralizado en el momento en que había alzado los ojos y visto a Blaine en el despacho de Giles. Ya no era el joven que recordaba, pero estaba más atractivo que nunca...

Tenía las cejas negras, las mejillas afiladas, una nariz aristocrática, brillantes ojos leonados y pelo negro y lustroso que no recordaba tan corto. Sus rasgos marcados eran profundamente varoniles, sus labios gruesos y bien dibujados peligrosamente sensuales. Podía sonreír y robar el corazón con una mirada burlona... pero aquél había sido el adolescente, no el hombre.

—No puedo quedarme —dijo Elijah con un gritito de disgusto arrojando el teléfono móvil al interior de su bolsillo—. Joss me necesita ahora. Me dan ganas de gritar, pero, ¿cómo voy a negarme? Me ha hecho demasiados favores. Lo mejor es que me baje aquí mismo. A pie llegaré antes al estudio tal y como está el tráfico. Intentaré reunirme contigo en la casa.

—Tranquilo… no es importante —murmuró Blaine para consolarlo.

— ¡Estrangularía a Joss! —exclamó el rubio con resentimiento y, luego, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Kurt—. Si hubieras sido puntual, esto no habría pasado.

Tieso como una estatua, Kurt eludió tener que mirar a Elijah mientras la limusina se detenía. El hombre descendió no sin un adiós físico y profundo que hizo sonar el claxon de los otros coches en señal de protesta cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Eran amantes, era evidente. Los finos rasgos de Kurt se contrajeron con furia. La intimidad que había entre ellos era palpable.

La puerta se cerró dejándolo a solas con Blaine contra su voluntad y Kurt dejó de respirar.

—Ha sido un día de sorpresas desagradables —comentó Blaine gravemente. Por fin Kurt reunió el valor para mirarlo otra vez con sus cansados ojos azules.

— ¿Por eso has tenido que pagarla conmigo?

—No eres uno de mis más felices recuerdos. ¿Qué esperabas? —inquirió observando su rostro pálido sin rastro de emoción.

—No sé... No esperaba volverte a ver.

—Míralo corno una coincidencia que sólo ocurre una vez en la vida —replicó Blaine con gélido desprecio—. Por lo que respecta a zorras codiciosas, sigues estando a la cabeza de mi lista. La mirada horrorizada de Kurt quedó atrapada en aquellos rasgos oscuros que reflejaban su fría hostilidad. Blaine no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar lo que sentía. ¡Lo despreciaba de verdad! Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No lo había dejado libre? ¿No le había devuelto lo que quería? ¿Acaso aquella acción desinteresada no había bastado para apaciguar su resentimiento?

—Pero es un consuelo saber que eres lo bastante pobre como para verte obligado a trabajar —admitió Blaine.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir... Siempre he trabajado para ganarme la vida. ¿Y cómo puedes llamarme zorra codiciosa? No me llevé nada de ti ni de tu familia —contraatacó Kurt de repente. El shock parecía haber dejado paso a la furia.

— ¿Llamas nada a medio millón de dólares?

Kurt frunció el ceño.

—Pero rechacé el dinero. Tu padre intentó con todas sus fuerzas que lo aceptara, pero yo lo rechacé.

—Eres un mentiroso —replicó Blaine con una mueca burlona—. Fuiste tú quien lo pediste. Mi padre te pagó sólo porque estaba tratando tontamente de protegerme.

—No pedí nada... ¡Y tampoco acepté el dinero! —protestó Kurt acaloradamente.

Blaine lo miró con una indiferencia tan absoluta que cortaba como un cuchillo.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo he mencionado. Aquella suma fue el final desagradable pero piadoso de una sórdida aventura.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y probó el sabor acre de su propia sangre. Era evidente que el padre de Blaine, Harold, había mentido. Pero ¿por qué iba a sorprenderse? El clan de los Anderson lo había detestado desde el primer momento. Sus padres habían hecho grandes esfuerzos por disimularlo delante de Blaine, pero su hermano, Cooper, le había mostrado su hostilidad abiertamente. Aquella oleada de recuerdos le hicieron revivir el aroma de la hierba bajo sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo el sol de la Toscana y el peso y la urgencia apasionada del delgado cuerpo de Blaine sobre el suyo. Sueños rotos e inocencia perdida. ¿Por qué nadie lo había advertido de cuánto podía doler y destruir el amor? ¿Una sórdida aventura? No, para él había significado mucho más.

Aunque si Blaine descubría la existencia de Lizzie... Pero enseguida desterró aquel pensamiento. A los diecinueve años Blaine había sido capaz de pensar en muchas cosas que deseaba, pero entre ellas no estaba incluida una hija. Y sabiéndolo, ¿por qué demonios lo había aceptado como marido? Sin embargo, la respuesta era bien simple. Había creído de verdad que lo amaba... incluso después de que dejara de demostrárselo. Era increíble lo que un adolescente enamorado podía ser capaz de creer.

—Llevas zapatos de distinto par —comentó Blaine en tono extrañamente normal. Aquello lo devolvió al presente. Kurt se miró los pies. Vio uno azul marino y otro negro. No se molestó. En pleno encuentro de pesadilla, aquello le parecía una trivialidad.

—No debía estar trabajando hoy. Vine a toda prisa.

—Te has cortado el pelo.

Kurt levantó una mano vacilante en dirección a su cabello de color castaño y se preguntó por qué el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado y por qué estaban manteniendo aquella curiosa conversación cuando apenas hacía un minuto habían estado discutiendo.

—Sí, me gusta más así.

Blaine estaba recorriendo su menuda figura con aquellos ojos entornados y brillantes de una manera que lo hacía sentirse acalorado y a disgusto.

—No parece que tengas mucho que decirme... - Kurt no estaba dispuesto a decirle que seguía siendo irresistible. Incluso de joven lo había sabido y se había servido desvergonzadamente de aquella combinación de atractivo y sexualidad ardientes para su beneficio. Kurt había sido rematadamente ingenuo y se había enamorado locamente de él, indefenso ante su refinado numerito de seducción.

—Sigues siendo un presuntuoso —le dijo inútilmente, y los ojos dorados de Blaine brillaron con desconcierto momentáneo. Kurt soltó una carcajada amarga—. Pero, ¿por qué ibas a dejar de serlo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que deberías dejar que saliera de este coche antes de que diga algo que los dos lamentemos —admitió Kurt con voz tensa sintiendo que todas las emociones enterradas en su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo estaban saliendo a la luz sin previo aviso. Blaine le arrojó una mirada propia de un hombre que conocía a los hombres y se enorgullecía de ello.

—Nunca se olvida el primer amor.

—Ni lo canalla que fue... —afirmó Kurt sin poder contenerse. Pero la reacción tensa de Blaine le dio una satisfacción inusitada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—Porque ser tu esposo ha sido la experiencia más horrible de mi vida —le informó Kurt levantando la cabeza.

— ¿Perdón?

—Y créeme, no me hizo falta un soborno para salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Eras dominante, egoísta y del todo insensible a lo mal que lo estaba pasando —lo condenó Kurt—. Me dejaste a la merced de tu monstruosa familia y dejaste que me trataran como si fuera basura. Dejaste de hablarme, pero no dejaste de usar mi cuerpo cuando te apetecía.

Blaine estaba transfigurado. El Kurt con el que se había casado nunca lo habría criticado. En aquella época, Kurt se había arrastrado de un lado a otro pidiendo disculpas mientras lo adoraba tristemente y en silencio. Blaine había aceptado aquella adoración como su derecho. Kurt no había tenido agallas para enfrentarse a él entonces, no cuando se había culpado equivocadamente a sí mismo por el hecho de que hubiese tenido que casarse con él.

—De hecho, agarraste un enfado que duró tres meses desde el mismo día de la boda. Y en cuanto tu odiosa familia vio cómo te estabas comportando, te siguieron la corriente y convirtieron mi vida en un infierno —le espetó—. ¡Y no me importa lo que sintierais! Sólo tenía diecisiete años, estaba embarazado y no merecía ese tipo de castigo.

—Te desprecié por lo que hiciste —reconoció Blaine—. Y me irrita oír cómo denigras a mi familia.

—No creo que pierda el sueño por eso.

Kurt se quedó en silencio. Estaba destrozado por la amargura que había surgido en su interior y lo había desbordado. Hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente de lo guardada que la tenía, pero tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de airear antes sus sentimientos. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas después de su aborto involuntario, Harold Anderson le había presentado los papeles del divorcio. Y, herido en el corazón por todo lo que había sufrido y la cruel indiferencia de Blaine, había firmado sin decir palabra. Trece años después, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Al descubrir que el aborto no había sido tal aborto, no soñó con molestar a Blaine o a su familia con lo que habrían sido malas noticias para ellos. Y amando a Blaine como todavía lo amaba, se había hecho cargo del problema. Había mantenido la boca cerrada sin interrumpir los trámites del divorcio y había dado a luz a su hija en soledad. La limusina se había detenido, pero Kurt no se había percatado. Contempló la elegante plaza de estilo georgiano y supo que no podía soportar ni un solo minuto más en compañía de Blaine. Estaba consumido por el dolor y la confusión.

—Voy a volver en taxi a la agencia y decir que cancelaste la cita— le dijo Kurt bruscamente—. Si quieres, puedes volver el lunes y ver la casa con otra persona.

—No creo que tu jefe se trague esa historia —dijo Blaine mirándolo sagazmente con una mueca extraña.

— ¡No me importa! —replicó Kurt retándolo con la mirada.

—De modo que sigues tomando decisiones tontas sin pararte a pensar.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó Kurt y, adivinando a dónde quería ir a parar, se puso todo colorado.

—Y todavía te pones rojo como un tomate en mi presencia... a pesar de los años que tienes —bromeó Blaine disfrutando de su rubor—. Y, a pesar de los años que tengo, todavía me pones a cien. ¿No es fascinante?

Kurt no podía creer lo que había dicho. Involuntariamente, quedó atrapado en aquellos ojos llameantes de un dorado apasionado que lo escrutaban hasta lo más hondo.

—Si esto es tu idea de una broma... —empezó a decir con voz indecisa.

Blaine lo observó intensamente y una sonrisa lenta y devastadora se dibujó en sus labios.

—No seas devoto. Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo ahora mismo.

Kurt se quedó sin respiración, pero no pudo apartar sus incrédulos ojos de la atracción que la mirada de Blaine ejercía sobre él. Y la sensación que lo invadía no era desconocida. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, no había olvidado aquella increíble excitación. El ambiente se había cargado de electricidad. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y tenía los nervios de punta.

—Para... —murmuró Kurt.

—No puedo. Me gusta vivir peligrosamente de vez en cuando —le reveló Blaine con voz ronca.

—Yo no... —se interrumpió Kurt. Su cuerpo no era tan escrupuloso. Se sintió destrozado al sentir cómo sus pezones se excitaban desvergonzadamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos una tarde de redescubrimiento inmoral y erótico? —murmuró Blaine paseando su ardiente mirada por la piel de Kurt—. Te llevaré a un hotel. Durante unas pocas horas robadas dejaremos atrás la ira y la amargura y reviviremos la pasión...

Kurt se quedó atónito y, al mismo tiempo, rememoró aquella fiesta hacía muchos años cuando Blaine se había dignado finalmente a hablarle. También entonces lo había impresionado su descaro. Se saltó lo que Kurt siempre había considerado ingenuamente como un ritual normal de cortejo y le plantó una bebida en la mano pidiéndole que se acostara con él aquella misma noche. Kurt lo había abofeteado. Blaine había sonreído.

— ¿Mañana por la noche? —había preguntado con expresión divertida en sus hermosos ojos. Kurt debió saber entonces que hacía falta algo más que una bofetada para mellar aquel ego.

—Kurt... —murmuró Blaine.

Regresó al presente con una sensación de intenso dolor y se sintió terriblemente frío y confuso.

—No quiero revivir la pasión —le dijo con voz tensa—. Sí, fuiste increíble en la cama, pero no te dejaría que me utilizaras otra vez. Una vez fue bastante. Estás tratando de degradarme ahora también. Una ventaja de ser adulto es que puedo ver las cosas como son.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

—No puedo creer que esté manteniendo esta conversación contigo —masculló Blaine con feroz brusquedad.

—Supongo que es un consuelo saber que no has cambiado. Sigues siendo una rata infiel, lasciva e inmoral —murmuró Kurt con voz ahogada luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar.

—No soy nada de eso —contraatacó Blaine.

—Desgraciado —le espetó Kurt haciendo ademán de salir del coche—. ¿Crees que soy una zorra o algo así? ¿Te crees que no sé que estás tratando de humillarme?

Súbitamente Blaine lo detuvo agarrándolo de una mano.

—Ha sido un impulso desafortunado. No sé qué me ha pasado. Llámalo demencia temporal si quieres —dijo con ferocidad—. ¡Lo siento!

—Suéltame.

Lo hizo. Kurt abrió la puerta de golpe y estuvo a punto de caer a la acera. Estaba temblando como una hoja. Dio un paso vacilante para alejarse de la limusina como si acabara de escapar de un traumático forcejeo con la muerte.

—Y es realmente patético que sigas utilizando las mismas técnicas a tu edad —le espetó por añadidura.

—Kurt... ¿puedes hablar en voz baja? —rugió Blaine.

Kurt miró furtivamente a Blaine y percibió la expresión de incertidumbre que nublaba su mirada normalmente aguda y lo fortaleció ver que no estaba llevando aquel inesperado encuentro mejor que él.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ver la casa o no? —preguntó rígidamente.

—Si controlas tu lengua y dejas de insultarme no veo por qué no podemos tratar este asunto en términos comerciales —dijo Blaine lentamente con frío control de sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hora y media después, Kurt inspeccionaba el elegante vestíbulo de la casa georgiana por enésima vez preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tardarían los propietarios en enseñársela a Blaine. Su presencia no había sido requerida para realizar el gran tour, no.

Los Raschid los habían estado esperando al enterarse de que Blaine Anderson iba a ver su hermoso hogar. El señor Raschid era un diplomático y había conocido a Blaine en una cena en la embajada el año anterior. El matrimonio, ansioso por renovar su amistad con él, le dijo a Kurt, nada más llegar, que esperase en el vestíbulo, y le aseguraron a Blaine que la visita a la casa sería más interesante si ellos se la enseñaban. Bueno, Kurt podría haberse sentido perdido entre tres personas que dialogaban en árabe.

Blaine no lo había vuelto a mirar. Repentinamente había adquirido la invisibilidad de una humilde doncella. Y así era como tenía que ser. Como los Raschid, Blaine era un cliente, y los clientes, especialmente los ricos, a menudo daban a los empleados de la agencia un trato infrahumano. Pensándolo bien, su aventura hacía trece años había roto con todas las reglas sociales: Blaine, el adorado hijo de la dinastía de banqueros propietarios del Anderson Merchant Bank y Kurt, el au pair que trabajaba en una casa en la misma carretera donde se alzaba su palaciega casa de verano.

No habían tenido nada en común. Blaine se había criado como parte de una familia muy unida que lo apoyaba y Kurt había perdido a sus padres antes de los seis años. Sus abuelos lo habían criado hasta que las enfermedades y la vejez finalmente se llevaron a todos sus seres queridos y la hermana de su madre se hizo cargo de él a los dieciséis años. Profesora titulada próxima a los cuarenta años de edad, Rachel había alentado a su sobrino a ser más independiente de lo que sus padres le habían permitido, pero se había mostrado dudosa cuando Kurt sugirió pasar el verano anterior a su último año de escuela trabajando como au pair.

—Apuesto a que acabas en manos de una familia espantosa que te tratará como a un criado y querrá que trabajes día y noche —le había anticipado Rachel con preocupación.

Pero de hecho, Kurt había tenido mucha suerte. La agencia le había asignado una amable pareja que tenía un pequeño chalé en la Toscana e iba allí todos los veranos con sus hijos. Los Morgan le habían dado mucho tiempo libre y Liz Morgan había hecho lo imposible para que Kurt conociera a otros jóvenes. La primera semana, Kurt había sido invitado a la fiesta en la que había conocido a Blaine.

Había aparecido haciendo ruido en una motocicleta gigantesca, enfundado en unos vaqueros negros que tenían un agujero en la rodilla y una camiseta blanca. El viento había echado atrás su pelo revuelto y rizado de color ébano y toda una habitación de jóvenes adolescentes se habían quedado sin aliento. Más aún, los de su mismo sexo se habían apiñado alrededor de él con el mismo entusiasmo. Blaine era enormemente popular.

Era joven, atractivo, brillante en los estudios y rico. Y el mayor atractivo de Kurt sólo podía haber sido que era diferente de los muchachos con los que solía salir. La cara nueva, el extranjero, que tenía que trabajar para tomar el sol, había sobresalido entre los rostros conocidos.

Pero Kurt no había sabido entonces quién era él. Su nombre no significaba nada para él. E incluso después de haberlo abofeteado, Blaine lo había seguido en su moto hasta la casa de los Morgan después de que Kurt se marchara disgustado de la fiesta y emprendiera a pie el camino de vuelta. Cuanto más le había dicho que creciera y lo dejase en paz, más había reído Blaine. Kurt estaba convencido de que se había burlado de él por haber reaccionado exageradamente a su proposición deshonesta.

—Cualquiera te hablará bien de mí. Soy una persona maravillosa cuando se me conoce —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que su vulnerable corazón diera un vuelco—. Y me encanta saber que no eres el tipo de chico que se entrega en la primera cita. Tampoco es que hubiese dicho que no, me entiendes... Pero una respuesta negativa ocasional es probablemente mejor para mi carácter.

—Eres muy presuntuoso —le había lanzado Kurt.

—Al menos no me escondo detrás de los sillones por miedo a hablar a la gente ni reacciono como un conejo asustado cuando me dicen algo —replicó, rápido como el rayo.

Y Kurt entró corriendo a resguardarse en su habitación y lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Pero Blaine apareció a la mañana siguiente. Liz lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde Kurt estaba recogiendo la mesa del desayuno. Durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, la mujer clavaba sus ojos en Blaine como si no pudiera creer que era real.

—Te recogeré a las siete... ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo con voz serena, sin preocuparse por la audiencia—. Iremos a cenar a alguna parte.

—De acuerdo.

—Sonríe —le dijo acariciando el cabello de una niña de dos años que se había agarrado a su pierna— Ella me sonríe, ¿por qué tú no?

—No te esperaba —confesó Kurt en un impulso de franqueza.

—No debes decir eso.

Liz lo asedió en cuanto se fue.

—Kurt, perdona que haya actuado de manera extraña, pero estaba atónito al ver a un Anderson en mi humilde morada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Llevamos diez años viniendo aquí y todavía no he conseguido más que una mirada en señal de saludo. Sus padres son multimillonarios y son muy selectos con sus amistades —le explicó—. Y Blaine tiene una reputación con los chicos que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquier madre. Pero normalmente se limita a salir con los de su clase. Kurt, por favor, no lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿de verdad crees que podrás controlar a un joven como él? Ha vivido mucho más que tú.

Pero Kurt no la escuchó. Blaine no parecía ni remotamente un esnob. Y sus padres no lo preocupaban lo más mínimo.

Apareció en un Ferrari de color escarlata para llevarlo a cenar aquella noche a un lujoso restaurante de Florencia. Kurt estaba abrumado por el entorno hasta que Blaine estiró la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los suyos sobre la mesa. Entonces pasó a sentirse felizmente abrumado por él.

En el trayecto de regreso detuvo el coche en un área de servicio de la carretera, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó. Pasados diez segundos de aquella experiencia increíblemente excitante, empezó a enseñarle cómo besar, riéndose cuando Kurt se avergonzaba y trataba de disculparse por su técnica inexperta alegando diferencias culturales. Pero, sorprendentemente, no trató de hacer otra cosa más que besarlo. Era tan diferente de sus amigos. Romántico, tierno, inesperadamente serio. Al término de aquella velada, se sentía profundamente enamorado...

Kurt emergió de aquel perturbador recuerdo y se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía esperando en el vestíbulo de los Raschid. El sonido de voces lo avisó de que estaba a punto de tener compañía otra vez. Se levantó justo cuando aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera y pudo percibir el ceño de sorpresa de Blaine.

—Pensé que habrías regresado a la agencia —reconoció una vez en la calle.

—A mi jefe no le habría gustado. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —inquirió rígidamente sin prestar atención al chofer de la limusina, que había abierto la puerta a la espera de que entrase.

—Sí... ¿estuviste esperando en el vestíbulo durante todo el tiempo que duró la visita?

—No, estuve balanceándome de la lámpara de araña para divertirme un poco. ¿Qué crees que iba a estar haciendo?

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas esperando, no habría pasado tanto tiempo con los Raschid. ¿Llegaste a tomar al menos un café?

— ¿Tratas de decirme que te preocupas por mí? —se mofó al borde de la desesperación—. Primero me dices que soy un... ¡Blaine! —exclamó con incredulidad cuando lo agarró de la cintura y lo depositó apresuradamente en el interior de la limusina—. ¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?

—Si estamos a punto de tener otra discusión, prefiero que sea en privado —le comunicó Blaine irónicamente. Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados había recobrado aquel control de acero con el que se burlaba de su turbulenta confusión.

—Mira, yo no quiero discutir. Sólo quiero irme a casa.

—Te llevaré.

Kurt se quedó helado.

—No, gracias.

—Entonces te llevaré hasta la agencia. Voy en esa dirección.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Kurt se sentó en el borde del asiento lo más lejos posible de Blaine.

—No mentía cuando dije que todavía me parecías atractivo —susurró Blaine con voz lastimera. Kurt se puso tenso, con la cabeza alta—. Ni quise humillarte —prosiguió lentamente Blaine en un perceptible tono de desagrado—. Pero es mejor contener ciertos impulsos lujuriosos.

¿Impulsos lujuriosos? Tal y como lo veía Kurt, se trataba de un lobo rondando a una oveja indefensa. Y, a pesar suyo, recordó su respuesta a la provocación sexual de Blaine horas antes. Durante unos segundos Blaine había conseguido que lo deseara otra vez. Y lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía. Pero sí, Blaine tenía razón en una cosa: nunca se olvida el primer amor, especialmente cuando la relación había acabado en dolor y desilusión.

—Creo que es aconsejable que no nos volvamos a ver —le dijo Blaine en voz baja—. Tengo que reconocer que tenía curiosidad pero ya la he satisfecho.

Una dolorosa oleada de calor subió por el esbelto cuello de Kurt. Cielos, le estaba advirtiendo que se alejara de él. Preocupado de que su confesión de deseo animal hubiese despertado expectativas en su codicioso corazoncito, estaba tratando de eliminar cualquier idea ambiciosa que Kurt pudiera haber alimentado. Tan fríamente, con tanta superioridad. Rechinó los dientes. ¿Cómo podía Blaine hablarle así? ¿Se creía irresistible? ¿Se imaginaba alegremente que iba a acosarlo?

—Yo ni siquiera sentí curiosidad —mintió Kurt.

—Yo sí, naturalmente. La última vez que te vi estabas embarazado de cinco meses y seguías siendo mi esposo.

—Tú no querías un esposo —dijo Kurt tensando con fuerza los músculos de la cara.

—No, lo confieso. Y dudo que encuentres muchos adolescentes que quieran casarse —respondió Blaine con gravedad—. Estaba igual de preparado que tú para afrontar la situación... pero al menos lo intenté...

—Sí, te comportaste como un héroe, ¿verdad? Hiciste algo honorable. ¡Te casaste conmigo! Tu mamá lloró y a tu papá le embargó la pena por ti. Por supuesto, ningún italiano decente se habría quedado embarazado.

—Me estás poniendo furioso —dijo Blaine clavando unos ojos en llamas en Kurt, pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Así es como te recuerdo… furioso. No existe tal cosa como el perdón en un Anderson.

—Dadas las circunstancias, creo que me comporté razonablemente bien.

— ¿Haciendo el increíble sacrificio de casarte conmigo? —replicó Kurt mirándolo con claro desprecio—. No te engañes, Blaine. Me habrías hecho un favor más grande deshaciéndote de mí y echándote a correr en el momento en que te dije que podía estar embarazado.

— ¿Por qué demonios guardas tanta amargura? —inquirió Blaine desgranando las palabras y mirándolo con ojos fieros—. Fuiste tú el que me dejaste. Y cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que fue la semana pasada.

Kurt intentó tragar saliva pero no pudo. Por un instante, su confusión y desmayo se reflejaron abiertamente en sus rasgos delicados. Volvió la cabeza y vio la familiar fachada de la agencia inmobiliaria con alivio.

—Comportarse civilizadamente no es fácil, ¿verdad? —admitió con voz tensa.

—Yo te amé —murmuró Blaine con aspereza.

Cuando se abrió su puerta, Kurt se volvió hacia él mirándolo con ojos azules llenos de sarcasmo.

— ¿Crees que quiero o necesito tus mentiras ahora?

—No dejes que te entretenga —replicó Blaine con profunda ironía lanzándole una mirada gélida de antipatía.

La agencia estaba cerrada. Por supuesto. Eran más de la una. Kurt siguió caminando, tenso y sintiéndose fatal por dentro. Aquél era el peor día de su vida. Volver a ver a Blaine y rememorar todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos era más de lo que podía soportar. Pasados unos minutos, no podía creer algunas de las cosas que le había dicho a Blaine. No era de extrañar que le hubiera preguntado por qué mostraba tanta hostilidad. Habían pasado trece años y seguía vociferando como si el divorcio se hubiera consumado el día anterior.

Pero durante los tres meses y medio que duró su matrimonio Blaine lo había convertido en un patético y llorón hombre, y destruido todo su orgullo y autoestima. Nunca había tenido gran seguridad en sí mismo, pero cuando Blaine terminó con él no le quedó nada. Sin embargo, antes de casarse, antes de que las cosas se torcieran, Blaine había hecho maravillas con su confianza. La había fortalecido, regañándolo por infravalorarse y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que bromeaba sobre sí mismo. Blaine le había dicho lo hermoso y especial que era y lo feliz que lo hacía. ¿Era de extrañar que se hubiese enamorado profundamente de él? ¿O que cuando la cruel realidad había llamado a la puerta para condenarlos a un matrimonio forzoso, su relación se hubiese venido abajo?

Un novio fantástico, un marido terrible. Se había casado con él solamente por el bien del hijo que llevaba. Pero en cuanto la boda hubo terminado, hablar del bebé se convirtió en un tema tabú. Y una noche, cuando la curva de su estómago era demasiado pronunciada como para pasarla por alto, se había alejado de él y, durante las últimas y espantosas semanas, se había mudado a otra habitación. El rechazo definitivo… había roto incluso el débil lazo del sexo.

Pocos días después, su hermano Cooper se había burlado de él.

—A Blaine la gordura le quita las ganas. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses y ya pareces un pequeño barril con patas. Ni siquiera muerto aparecería contigo en público. Ahora tampoco quiere dormir contigo. ¿Puedes culparlo por eso?

Ningún golpe era demasiado bajo para Cooper. Aquella lengua viperina no perdía ninguna oportunidad de humillarlo. Aquellos hermanos estaban muy unidos y se había imaginado a Blaine describiéndolo como un pequeño barril con patas. Kurt había llorado angustiadamente en la soledad de su cuarto. Qué raro que a ninguno de los dos se les hubiese ocurrido que aquel repentino aumento de su vientre se debía, no solamente a una alimentación abundante, sino a que llevaba dos bebés en vez de uno...

La casa de Rachel estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de su apartamento. Kurt se dirigió a ver a su tía rezando para que Lizzie estuviera todavía en casa de su amiga y preguntándose si un sexto sentido lo había impulsado aquella mañana a ceder a los ruegos de su hija de tener un poco más de libertad.

Rachel estaba al teléfono cuando entró por la puerta de atrás.

—Pon el agua a calentar —le dijo haciendo un inciso en su conversación.

Kurt se quitó la chaqueta del traje, se miró en el pequeño espejo de la pared de la cocina y se quedó horrorizado. Se frotó las mejillas, se mordió los labios para recuperar el color, pero sólo puedo ver su mirada de aflicción. Esperaba que Blaine no lo hubiese notado, pero luego se preguntó por qué debía importarle. Era de suponer que por orgullo.

—Estás callado. ¿Has tenido una mañana dura? —le preguntó Rachel mientras sacaba un par de tazas de un armario.

—Me encontré con Blaine...

Una taza cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

—A mí me afectó de la misma manera —confesó Kurt con voz nerviosa.

—Vamos al salón —le sugirió su tía—. Estaremos más cómodos allí.

Kurt no podía estarse quieto. Cruzó los brazos y paseó arriba y abajo de la pequeña estancia mientras resumía lo ocurrido.

—Y espera a oír esto... ¡Su horrible padre le dijo que yo acepté el dinero que me ofreció!

La cara angulosa de su tía se puso extrañamente tensa.

— ¿Mencionó Blaine el dinero?

—No me creía cuando le dije que lo había rechazado.

—Porque yo lo acepté en tu nombre —comentó con turbados ojos cafés. Sus mejillas de color cetrino se ruborizaron. Kurt se paró en seco.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

Rachel se acercó a su mesa de trabajo y extrajo una delgada carpeta de un cajón. Se la tendió a Kurt.

—Intenta comprenderlo. No estabas pensando en el futuro. Estaba terriblemente preocupado por cómo ibas a poder salir adelante con un bebé si a mí me ocurría algo.

Kurt contempló a su tía completamente aturdido.

—Está todo en la carpeta. Un consultor financiero me ayudó a organizarlo. Ni siquiera un penique de ese dinero ha entrado nunca en este país. Está en una cuenta corriente en Suiza —explicó Rachel— Pero está allí para Lizzie y para ti si alguna vez lo necesitáis.

— ¿Blaine decía la verdad? —balbuceó Kurt. Su tía suspiró.

—Su padre vino a verme mientras estabas en el hospital. Prácticamente me suplicó que aceptara el dinero. Se sentía fatal por el giro que habían tomado las cosas...

— ¡No lo creo! ¡Estaba deseando interferir en nuestra relación!

—Me resultó muy difícil no decirle que todavía tenía otro nieto de camino —confesó Rachel forzadamente—. Pero, al igual que él debía lealtad a su hijo, yo te la debía a ti. Respeté tus deseos.

—Pero aceptar el dinero... —dijo Kurt, completamente destrozado por la revelación.

—Creo que tomé la decisión más sensata. Eras muy joven y muchas cosas podían haberte ido mal. ¿Y qué me dices de Lizzie? ¿No crees que tiene derecho a tener algo de la familia de su otro padre?

— ¡Devolveré el dinero! —juró Kurt, demasiado irritado para escuchar nada.

—Espera a preguntarle a tu hija qué piensa de eso cuando tenga dieciocho años. Dudo mucho que Lizzie piense lo mismo que tú. Después de todo, la sangre de los Anderson corre por sus venas...

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —preguntó Kurt poniéndose a la defensiva—. Lizzie sabe exactamente quién es...

—No, sabe quién quieres tú que sea. Tiene tina curiosidad insaciable por su otro padre.

Kurt estaba recibiendo un ataque sorpresa de una mujer que respetaba y amaba, y le estaba resultando una experiencia muy perturbadora.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Cada vez más a menudo. Me habla de él. A ti no te pregunta nada porque no quiere disgustarte.

—Nunca me he escabullido de ninguna de sus preguntas. He sido totalmente sincero con ella.

Rachel hizo una mueca.

—Va a resultarte muy difícil, pero creo que es hora de que le digas a Blaine que tiene una hija...

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —jadeó Kurt conmocionado.

—Un día Lizzie va a entrar en su despacho en el centro de Londres y va a presentarse... y por su bien Blaine debe estar prevenido.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

— ¿Tienes intención de decirle a Lizzie que has visto a Blaine hoy?

Se oyó un pequeño ruido seco por detrás. Los dos se volvieron. Lizzie estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, con los ojos abiertos y paralizada por lo que acababa de oír. Luego se lanzó hacia ellos con su bonito rostro lleno de alegría.

—Viste a mi padre... Papá, ¿hablaste con él? ¿De verdad hablaste con él? ¿Le hablaste de mí?

Kurt estaba perplejo al ver la alegría de Lizzie y la mortificante mirada de esperanza e ilusión en sus ojos. Estaba enfrentándose a una hija distinta de la que creía conocer en profundidad. Unos dedos gélidos se clavaron en el corazón de Kurt. Rachel tenía razón. Lizzie estaba desesperada por conocer a Blaine, pero había tenido el cuidado de ocultárselo a su papá. Incluso aquella mañana había llamado «desgraciado» a su padre.

—No... me temo que no —dijo Kurt con voz inexpresiva, traumatizado por lo que había visto reflejado en el rostro de su hija.

—Tu papá no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo —intervino Rachel.

La cara de Lizzie se contrajo como si comprendiera lo mucho que su papá la había traicionado y, luego, un crudo resentimiento afloró en sus ojos llenos de dolor.

— ¡El que a ti no te quisiera no significa que no quiera conocerme a mí! —lo condenó con un ahogado gemido.

Kurt se quedó blanco. Su hija se quedó mirándolo horrorizado y se marchó por la puerta de la cocina cerrándola de golpe.

—Señor, todo lo que he hecho ha sido tratar de protegerla y de que no la hirieran —susurró Kurt desdichadamente.

— ¿Como te hirieron a ti? —inquirió Rachel estrujándole el hombro para reconfortarlo—. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que Blaine puede haber cambiado tanto como tú? ¿Que el adolescente que no podía afrontar la paternidad es ahora un hombre adulto de treinta y dos años? ¿Crees que Blaine no podría soportar ver a Lizzie una sola vez? Eso puede bastar para satisfacerla y, si su padre ni siquiera accede a ello... bueno, Lizzie tendrá que aceptarlo. No puedes protegerla eludiendo la cuestión.

—Supongo que no...

Y la voz trémula de Kurt se apagó por completo.

Dos noches sin dormir no habían mejorado nada el ánimo de Kurt. Todo lo que pudo pensar cuando entró en el Anderson Merchant Bank fue que en solo una mañana, Blaine había hecho trizas su mundo. Y seguían cayendo pedazos. Lizzie seguía disgustada por la crítica que le había hecho a su papá llevada por la angustia. De genio vivo y pasional, Lizzie también era fiel y protectora. Nada de lo que Kurt le había dicho hasta entonces había suavizado su congoja por haberlo herido.

¿Existiría la remota posibilidad de que un hombre tan egoísta como Blaine pudiera responder de manera apropiada a una hija adolescente y vulnerable que no había deseado tener en su momento? Kurt reconoció que supo lo que hacía al no revelarle la existencia de Lizzie. El riesgo de exponer a su hija al mismo rechazo que había experimentado él mismo había sido demasiado grande.

Kurt salió del ascensor en el último piso. Si había pensado que el despacho de Giles era el último grito en lujo, empezaba a darse cuenta de su error. El lustroso edificio de cristales ahumados del Anderson Merchant Bank era asombrosamente elegante con su decoración contemporánea. Había dos mujeres en recepción. La mayor se acercó hasta él.

— ¿El señor Hummel? Soy la secretaria del señor Anderson. Si es tan amable de seguirme...

Kurt enrojeció. La secretaria de Blaine parecía un poco tensa, seguramente como resultado de la férrea determinación de Kurt de que no le negasen una cita. Blaine estaría indudablemente furioso. Después de todo, le había dicho muy claramente que no deseaba volverlo a ver. Sin embargo, Kurt no sabía dónde vivía, de modo que no había tenido más alternativa que dirigirse al banco.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta, Kurt entró vacilante en el despacho de Blaine, una estancia enorme con una gran mesa de cristal y... Blaine allí de pie, emanando furia contenida y rigidez por cada línea de su cuerpo alto y musculoso.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó con gélida precisión.

La cabeza le dio vueltas y sus piernas tambalearon. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Le sobrevino el mareo, sintió que se hacía la oscuridad y sus piernas cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

* * *

Me alegra montones que les guste la historia :D

¡Hasta mañana!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Kurt volvió en sí muy lentamente. Las facciones morenas de Blaine aparecieron poco a poco nítidamente ante sus ojos y sonrió vagamente. Lo sostenía entre sus brazos, su cuerpo todavía débil, y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Era maravilloso. Con soñolientos ojos azules alzó la vista...

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —susurró Blaine acercándose cada vez más.

Se ahogaron en los suyos. Lagos de un dorado apasionado bordeados de voluptuosas pestañas negras más largas que las suyas. Kurt suspiró levemente sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo delgado y musculoso sobre sus miembros relajados. Instintivamente se ciñó más a él. Blaine levantó una mano y sus dedos largos y morenos se deslizaron por su cabello acariciándole la oreja. El corazón de Kurt se desbocó en aquel silencio reverberante.

—Blaine... —musitó.

—Piccolo mio... —dijo Blaine suspirando dolorosamente aquel nombre afectuoso.

Bajó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios húmedos en un beso apasionado que los entreabrió. Desde aquel primer momento de contacto, Kurt quedó electrificado. La chispa erótica de su lengua al explorar el suave interior de su boca le hizo dar una sacudida y jadear. Levantó las manos y las hundió en su pelo grueso y se agarró a sus hombros anchos y fuertes. Blaine lo apretó contra él y Kurt se rindió con entusiasmo sintiendo la fiebre del deseo apoderarse de su cuerpo vibrante con un ímpetu voraz.

Blaine gimió y separó sus labios de los suyos. Lo miró fijamente con intensidad y asombro. Bruscamente, se puso en pie y levantó su esbelto cuerpo con él. Su rostro se endureció mientras observaba los ojos de Kurt, brillantes de pasión. Giró sobre sus talones y abrió los brazos para dejarlo caer sobre el sofá del que antes se había levantado.

—Primero dame las malas noticias —dijo abarcándolo con la mirada.

Kurt había aterrizado confuso sobre el sofá. No sabía qué lo había conmocionado y por un momento no supo dónde estaba, sólo que Blaine se alzaba frente a él como un juez amenazador.

— ¿Las malas noticias...?

Por un momento no quiso pensar... ni en el tormento de placer de estar en los brazos de Blaine ni en lo horrible que era volver a estar a distancia de él.

—Sólo te desmayas cuando estás aterrorizado. ¿Crees que no me acuerdo? —le lanzó Blaine gravemente—. Te desmayas, abres esos enormes ojos azules y los fijas en mí, y yo siento un ímpetu incontrolable de ceder a mis instintos más básicos. Así es como anunciaste tu embarazo.

— ¿Mi embarazo? —inquirió Kurt con desesperación—. No llegué a ese estado yo solo.

—No hubo nada accidental en ello —lo condenó Blaine duramente.

Kurt se quedó helado, destrozado por aquella acusación. Ni siquiera trece años antes se le había ocurrido pensar que Blaine pudiera creer que su embarazo no hubiera sido accidental. Que su familia sospechara que había sido una manipulación no lo sorprendía, pero había dado por hecho inocentemente que al menos Blaine no compartía aquella sospecha.

— ¿En serio me acusas de haberme quedado embarazado delibera...?

—No vamos a hablar de esto —lo interrumpió Blaine poniéndose en pie bruscamente—. Deja las malas noticias del pasado donde están. No vamos a volver a las andadas y peleamos por viejas historias como un par de niños estúpidos.

Viejas historias... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Blaine cuando lo informara de que las malas noticias del pasado eran más actuales de lo que podía suponer? A Kurt se le quitaron las ganas de discutir.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué le dije a tu secretaria que tenía que verte por un asunto urgente y confidencial...?

—Creo que ya me lo imagino... —le dijo Blaine con innato cinismo haciendo una mueca—. Estás arruinado, ¿verdad? Tienes deudas.

—No sé de dónde te sacas eso —dijo Kurt, pero se ruborizó con culpabilidad al recordar la cuenta corriente de Suiza rebosante del dinero de los Anderson después de todos aquellos años de intereses.

Blaine se acomodó en el sofá de cuero que estaba frente al suyo. Tenía un aspecto formidable ante sus ojos huidizos. Llevaba un traje de sastre de color azul marino a rayas y una corbata roja de seda. Enseguida apartó sus ojos de él, pero su imagen persistió en su mente. Tan dolorosamente atractivo que su garganta se cerró y se quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué no podía haber empezado a perder algo de pelo o a tener algo de barriga?

—Kurt, mi tiempo es oro y he tenido que suspender una cita importante para hacer hueco para ti...

— ¿Para hacer un hueco en el sofá? —dijo rechinando los dientes.

—En este momento creo que cuanto menos hablemos de lo ocurrido, mejor.

Un amargo resentimiento hizo que Kurt se pusiera tenso. Blaine... todo pasión en un momento y hielo polar un momento después. Kurt nunca había entendido cómo podía hacerle el amor loco y apasionadamente por la noche y luego alejarse de él cuando trataba de hablarle. Kurt siempre reflejaba sus emociones, pero Blaine las guardaba bajo llave.

—Para serte sincero, no me sorprende que tengas problemas económicos —declaró Blaine fríamente—. Imagino que el dinero del divorcio se terminó hace tiempo...

— ¿Y por qué lo imaginas?

—A tu edad, no creo que tuvieras ni idea de cómo administrar aquella suma. Pero me alegro de que por fin reconozcas que recibiste aquel pago. Era muy ingenuo por tu parte pensar que no iba a haberlo sabido y que podías permitirte el lujo de mentir.

—No estaba mintiendo. Y no estoy aquí para pedirte un préstamo. Moriría de inanición antes que pedirte ayuda.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí exactamente? —inquirió Blaine.

Kurt inspiró profundamente y hundió la mano en su bolso para extraer una copia del certificado de nacimiento de Lizzie y una fotografía de carné. Sus delgadas manos temblaban y tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

—Esto va a ser una gran conmoción para ti, Blaine... pero me temo que no hay una manera más fácil de hacer esto...

— ¿De hacer qué? —lo interrumpió con impaciencia.

Kurt se puso en pie con el corazón desbocado y las piernas temblando como si lo hubieran amarrado a unos raíles y el tren estuviera a punto de arrollarlo.

—Creo que me limitaré a dejarte esto aquí y luego tal vez pueda llamarte mañana y ver qué te parece.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Blaine ya había saltado hacia adelante con las facciones contraídas.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Después de separarnos, descubrí que esperaba mellizos… y a pesar de que había perdido uno —balbuceó Kurt sintiendo un hilo de sudor nervioso deslizarse por su frente—, no perdí el otro. Tengo una hija de trece años... tu hija —concluyó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Blaine se quedó mirándolo fijamente con fieros ojos entornados y un ceño de perplejidad.

—Eso es imposible —dijo con voz levemente trémula—. Tuviste un aborto involuntario.

—Nació tres meses después de que yo abandonara Italia, dos semanas antes de la fecha prevista—murmuró Kurt torpemente—. El doctor de Roma se equivocó en la fecha porque yo estaba más gordo de lo esperado, debido a que llevaba gemelos.

—Tuviste un aborto involuntario —repitió Blaine con obstinación—. Y si más tarde diste a luz a una hija prematura es imposible que sea mía...

—Lizzie nació en abril —dijo Kurt apretando los labios trémulamente—. Perdí a su mellizo, pero no a ella —susurró con mirada agonizante. Si Blaine hubiera sido capaz de razonar habría deducido que en el intervalo de tiempo transcurrido era imposible que la niña no fuese suya—. Pero cuando me fui de Roma no lo sabía. Lo que sabía era que no me querías ni a mí ni al bebé y que, cuando aborté, no había razón para seguir casados. No podías esperar a librarte de mí. Ni siquiera pudiste venir a compadecerte de mí en el hospital porque no podías evitar sentirte aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado...

—Dios Mío... —susurró Blaine con voz temblorosa y sus manos delgadas se cerraron en dos fuertes puños.

—Y no te culpo por ello, de verdad —reconoció Kurt con sinceridad—. Pero había tenido bastante y lo último que hubiera podido afrontar era irrumpir de nuevo en vuestras vidas y deciros « ¿A que no lo adivináis? Todavía estoy embarazado». Era más fácil hacerte pensar que todo había terminado, como todos queríais. Así que no habría venido aquí esta mañana a aguarte la fiesta...

— ¿A aguarme la fiesta? —repitió Blaine con visible dificultad.

Kurt se inclinó torpemente y dejó el certificado y la foto de carné en la mesita de cristal que los separaba.

—Nunca te lo habría dicho si dependiera sólo de mí —reveló mientras empezaba a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Sé que estás perplejo y enfadado y sin duda maldecirás el día en que me conociste, pero, por favor, piensa en todo esto desde el punto de vista de Lizzie. Le gustaría conocerte. No quiere ser un estorbo ni nada parecido, pero tiene curiosidad...

— ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? —inquirió Blaine haciendo un súbito movimiento hacia adelante que le arrancó de su inmovilidad.

—He dicho todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento —confesó Kurt, y aceleró el paso en dirección a la puerta abriéndola de golpe sin molestarse en mirar atrás y echando a andar a toda prisa por el pasillo. Apretó el botón del ascensor y se volvió.

—Kurt, vuelve aquí ahora mismo —le lanzó Blaine con rabia desde una distancia de seis metros.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Tuvo una borrosa imagen de la incredulidad de la recepcionista y luego se volvió y corrió hacia las escaleras. No tenía sentido ayudar a Blaine a hacer una vergonzosa escena en público. Era evidente que estaba en estado de shock o no le hubiera gritado de aquella forma. Bajó ruidosamente el último tramo de las escaleras de incendio y siguió a toda velocidad por otras escaleras más anchas.

—Te subiré a rastras si no vuelves ahora mismo —rugió Blaine desde un tramo superior—. ¡PUTO!

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme eso! —gritó Kurt haciendo una pausa—. Y por cierto, fue tu método anticonceptivo el que falló, no el que yo no tuviese ninguno. Las fechas lo demuestran sin lugar a dudas.

Blaine espetó algo en italiano que sonaba bastante agresivo. Kurt pestañeó. No lo había conocido con aquella furia incontrolada. Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que un hombre que a los diecinueve años se enorgullecía de su autocontrol lo estuviera persiguiendo por el Anderson Merchant Bank.

Pero Lizzie había sido concebida en agosto, no en julio, lo que significaba que Blaine era el único responsable. Por supuesto, había tratado de hacerlo a él responsable mencionando la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. En aquella ocasión, tuvieron un pequeño malentendido y Blaine había supuesto erróneamente que Kurt tenía protección. Incluso con Blaine en los talones, Kurt sintió la infantil alegría de haber sido capaz decírselo.

— Vas a romperte el cuello —gritó Blaine a corta distancia.

En sus intentos por correr más deprisa, Kurt perdió pie y cayó hacia delante. Jadeó cuando una férrea mano lo sujetó por el cuello de la chaqueta impidiendo la caída. Luego lo sacudió haciéndole girar y lo aprisionó entre su fornido cuerpo y la pared del rellano sin percatarse de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

—Kurt... ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de sentirme aliviado cuando perdiste a nuestro hijo? —rugió Blaine con brillantes ojos dorados chispeantes de furia—. Agarré tal borrachera que casi me mato. No tuve valor para ir a verte al hospital, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarte a la cara. No supe qué decir cuando ya era demasiado tarde para decir que lo sentía. ¡Nuestro hijo ya estaba muerto!

Lo liberó lentamente y Kurt se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared perdiendo uno de sus zapatos. Lo miró con enormes ojos azules que dejaban ver su incredulidad ante lo que le decía.

—Fui a verte tres días después y ya te habías ido —añadió Blaine con voz vacilante, y Kurt pudo ver el dolor y la culpa en lo profundo de sus ojos sombríos—. Mi padre me dijo que si ponía un pie en un avión a Londres me mataría. Dijo que ya había hecho bastante daño. Pero no lo escuché hasta que Cooper me dijo lo del dinero y me convenció de que eso era todo lo que habías querido desde el principio...

—Dudo que necesitaras mucha persuasión.

—Te habías ido —repitió Blaine—. Aceptaste el divorcio sin ni siquiera hablarlo conmigo.

—Pero eso era lo que tú querías —apuntó Kurt temblando de arriba abajo. Pero aunque su boca hablaba, sólo podía pensar en el intenso dolor y remordimiento que Blaine le había confesado. Nunca había imaginado que podría haberse sentido así después de su separación.

Tenso y agresivo, Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás. Desde arriba llegó a sus oídos el ruido de una puerta girando sobre sus goznes, seguido por el eco de voces femeninas que parloteaban.

—Vuelve conmigo a mi despacho —le pidió Blaine con aspereza.

Kurt hundió el pie en el zapato que había perdido y se apartó de él, horrorizado porque iba a echarse a llorar delante de él. En aquel momento, no podía más. Le había dicho lo de Lizzie y Blaine necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

—Te llamaré por teléfono... mañana —balbuceó Kurt, sujetándose a la barandilla con una mano sudorosa mientras empezaba a bajar de nuevo por las escaleras. Blaine masculló algo con frustración en su idioma al tiempo que se oían unos pasos cada vez más cerca. Kurt aprovechó la compañía que se aproximaba para salir corriendo y no volvió la cabeza aquella vez.

Las lágrimas lo cegaban cuando alcanzó el último tramo de las escaleras y atravesó el vestíbulo. Tomó un taxi para regresar a la agencia. Cruzó el aparcamiento y entró por la puerta de atrás hasta la pequeña habitación que el equipo de ventas utilizaba para tomar café. Una vez allí, se derrumbó en un sillón.

Kurt se preguntó por qué se había sentido tan destrozado al oír que Blaine reconocía haberse sentido avergonzado y hundido por un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le había llevado a emborracharse y que reflejaba su incapacidad para sobrellevar ni sus propias emociones ni las de Kurt. Darse cuenta de que la imagen que tenía de Blaine se había desvirtuado con el tiempo lo había desgarrado.

A los diecisiete años había dependido de él y lo había visto como un adulto experto y fuerte en comparación con él. No se le había ocurrido pensar entonces que también podía tener sus puntos flacos. Sólo trece años más tarde comprendía que, debajo de su aspecto frío y viril, no había sido nada más que un niño. Pero Kurt lo había convertido en un héroe porque sólo un héroe lo habría hecho sentirse seguro en el mundo amenazador en el que su familia y él vivían.

Pero todo aquello pertenecía al pasado, así que inspiró hondo y se dispuso a borrar las huellas de que había estado llorando.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando se acercó a su mesa. Asió el auricular una fracción de segundo antes de que Barry el Piraña lo hiciera. Barry retrocedió hasta su mesa con sus curiosos ojos castaños fijos en él y una leve mueca en sus atractivos labios.

—Pareces un poco alterado... ¿algo va mal?

Kurt lo negó con la cabeza ignorando su calurosa mirada de apreciación. Pese a que se comportaba como una estatua de hielo con él, Barry era perseverante. Una leve broma y volvería a avergonzarlo diciéndole lo bien que se lo pasaría un hombre maduro con un chico joven. Se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

El corazón de Kurt golpeó contra sus costillas. Era Blaine.

— ¿Qué quieres? —susurró.

—A ti... ahora —barbotó Blaine de manera sucinta—. Estoy en el bar de la esquina. Te doy cinco minutos para que vengas.

La línea se cortó. Kurt se irguió, increíblemente pálido, y luego volvió a asir el bolso.

Blaine estaba en la esquina más oscura del bar. Mientras caminaba hacia él, lo observó con brillantes ojos duros como el azabache y su cuerpo fornido rígido por la tensión.

—Te prometí que te llamaría mañana —le recordó Kurt poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Quiero conocer a mi hija y no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que a ti te convenga —masculló Blaine con fiereza.

—Está en el colegio.

— ¿Dónde?

—No puedes ir allí... —empezó a decir Kurt mientras se sentaba horrorizado al ver lo que pretendía hacer.

— ¿A qué hora sale?

—No estás pensando con claridad —protestó Kurt, alterado por la inmediatez de su pregunta—. Lizzie ni siquiera sabía que había ido a verte hoy.

—Kurt... ¡Deberías estar encerrado! Entras en el banco después de trece años de silencio y me dices que tengo una hija. Luego te vas otra vez y me dices que no estoy pensando con claridad. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Cómo has podido estar tan resentido como para ocultarme el nacimiento de mi hija...?

—Por aquel entonces no estaba resentido. Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor.

— ¿Un favor? —inquirió Blaine con galopante in credulidad.

—Creí que serías más feliz si no lo sabías —reconoció Kurt finalmente.

— ¿Más feliz...?

—Evidentemente estaba equivocado —reconoció Kurt enseguida—. Me gustaría que dejases de mirarme como si fuera un lunático o algo así... Nunca tuve la menor idea de lo que sentías al respecto.

Blaine controló su furia y clavó sus gélidos ojos dorados en Kurt.

—Fue una acción despreciable. Aun habiendo cometido errores, no merecía que me ocultaras la existencia de mi hija. Todavía estábamos casados cuando nació. No intentes excusar tu silencio...

—Tal vez aceptaría mejor lo que me dices si alguna vez hubieras demostrado el menor interés o preocupación por tu hija antes de que naciera —lo retó Kurt con voz vacilante.

—Demostré mi preocupación casándome contigo. Ni una sola vez sugerí otra manera de salir del apuro. Ni tampoco mi familia —le recordó Blaine fríamente.

—Pero seguías sin querer el bebé —discutió Kurt, desesperado por oírle reconocer aquel hecho. Pero Blaine lo miró con ojos burlones.

— ¿Por qué si no iba a casarme contigo sino por el bien de nuestro hijo?

Kurt jadeó, conmocionado por el golpe de efecto de aquella pregunta tan simple.

—Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar esto antes de ver a mi hija —masculló Blaine, y apartó la copa con un brusco ademán—. Que Lizzie esté en casa el miércoles. Me presentaré a eso de las diez y la llevaré por ahí. Por el momento —aseguró con convicción gélida—, no tengo nada más que decirte.

—Necesitarás las señas.

Durante el palpitante silencio que siguió, Kurt, utilizando la pluma de oro de Blaine, escribió su dirección en la parte posterior de la tarjeta que él le tendió. Blaine se puso en pie.

—Aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, te castigaré por lo que has hecho —juró a media voz.

Kurt se quedó a solas con una botella de vino sin descorchar y dos vasos intactos. Le temblaban las rodillas y durante un momento de debilidad, estuvo seriamente tentado a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. La culpa y la perplejidad lo desgarraban. Blaine estaba indignado y horrorizado por lo que él había hecho e iba a tomarse dos días de tiempo para hacerse cargo de la situación. ¿Por qué lo asustaba eso todavía más?

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Se oyeron dos timbrazos breves e impacientes. Sólo eran las nueve y veinte.

— ¿Crees que será él? —gritó con pánico Lizzie desde su habitación—. Todavía tengo el pelo mojado.

Kurt se frotó las manos húmedas en sus esbeltos muslos, inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Era Blaine, muy elegante con un traje gris perla y una camisa y corbata de seda de color azul pálido.

—Pensé que estarías trabajando.

—Me tomé la mañana libre —le dijo Kurt, mirando su corbata.

— ¿Significa eso que piensas acompañarnos? —inquirió con un tono gélido que indicaba lo mal recibida que era aquella idea.

—No... pero Lizzie no está lista todavía. ¿Quieres pasar? —dijo Kurt clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Su fría hostilidad lo hirió en lo más hondo.

—Esperaré en el coche.

—Blaine... por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Hubo un pequeño y tenso silencio.

Blaine suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La tensión en los delicados hombros de Kurt cedió levemente. Caminó al salón.

— ¿Te apetece un café?

Blaine musitó una fría negativa.

—Tardará un poco. Ni siquiera está vestida, aunque se levantó a las siete y sacó toda su ropa. Luego pensó que tenía que lavarse el pelo... —dijo Kurt consciente de que estaba balbuciendo. Ya no tenía excusa para no mirarlo a los ojos.

Los rasgos increíblemente atractivos de Blaine se tensaron ferozmente y contrajo la mandíbula. Lo miró con centelleantes ojos dorados que lo helaron hasta la médula.

— ¿Qué mal te hice para que tuvieras que robarme a mi hija? Nunca fui deliberadamente cruel contigo —declaró Blaine.

Kurt resistió la urgencia de mencionar la noche en la que Blaine se había ido de su cuarto. Al recordar aquel devastador rechazo, revivió la angustia de un adolescente muy inseguro que había estado dispuesto a contentarse con el sexo si era lo único que podía recibir del chico al que amaba. Cuando Blaine decidió que ya no necesitaba sexo, se sintió completamente inútil e infravalorado, en vez de alegrarse de que aquella práctica degradante hubiese terminado.

—Y, aunque creí que habías querido quedarte embarazado, nunca te eché en cara esa idea —prosiguió Blaine. Parecía esperar que lo aplaudiesen por aquella discreción de santo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Supuse que lo habrías hecho para no tener que abandonarme al final del verano.

Kurt enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Pensaba que lo había hecho porque estaba enamorado de él... ¡Blaine sólo podía encontrar una excusa que lo halagara! Pero no era de extrañar que se hubiese sentido atrapado ni que hubiese estado tan furioso durante su corto matrimonio.

—Además, ¿habría cambiado algo? Después de todo, ya había destrozado nuestras vidas con espectacular eficiencia —se mofó Blaine frunciendo sus labios sensuales—. Había echado a perder mis propias expectativas, había decepcionado amargamente a mis padres y había dejado embarazado a un adolescente. Ya era bastante sobrellevar eso, ¿no crees?

Kurt disimuló su mirada de dolor. Cada una de sus palabras lo desgarraba e incrementaba su confusión. El tardío reconocimiento de su egoísmo de adolescente al no pensar en el efecto que su matrimonio había tenido en la relación de Blaine con sus padres lo desalentaba.

—Y ahora vengo a ver a una hija que es una extraña para mí —susurró Blaine gravemente—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me puedo sentir? Una hija a la que habría amado y por la que me habría preocupado ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo a unos kilómetros de distancia del banco Anderson... y aquí está, en un sucio apartamentucho en el que no cabe ni un alfiler.

De repente, Kurt quiso taparse los oídos.

—Nunca pensé que la querías...

— ¿Es eso lo que le has dicho? ¿La has envenenado con ideas contra mí? —inquirió condenándolo con la mirada.

Las rodillas de Kurt no lo sostenían más. Se dejó caer en el borde del sillón.

—Lo siento —balbuceó con voz ronca.

Blaine se había acercado a la ventana. Se giró para escrutarlo con ojos sombríos e inexpresivos.

—Puedo pasar sin las lágrimas. Si mi hija las ve, no tengo ningún deseo de que me tome por un bruto desagradable que hace llorar a su papá.

Kurt tragó saliva y rebuscó a toda prisa un pañuelo de papel. No podía hablar. Recordaba el patético cuaderno de ejercicios que Lizzie había sacado de lo alto del armario, donde lo tenía escondido. Había pegado algunas fotos de Blaine cuidadosamente recortadas de los periódicos. Llevada por los nervios y la excitación de la víspera, Lizzie se había sincerado con él por completo. Y Kurt había dado vueltas en la cama hasta el amanecer admitiendo el vergonzoso hecho de que nunca le había mostrado a su hija una fotografía de su padre. Y sin embargo, todavía guardaba una de Blaine de hacía trece años en su bolso. Por primera vez pensó que aquello era un tanto peculiar y difícil de explicar racionalmente.

—Perdona —dijo Kurt, y salió por la puerta. Cuando consiguió recuperar la compostura, asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Lizzie—. ¿Ya estás lista?

Lizzie estaba sentada al borde de la cama extrañamente quieta. Brillantes mechones de pelo negro se agitaron cuando volvió la cabeza y lo miró con unos ojos de ansiedad tan parecidos a los de su padre que Kurt sintió un latido de dolor en su corazón.

—Estoy aterrorizada —susurró—. He pensado en este momento tanto tiempo y ahora está pasando de verdad, ya ha llegado... ¿y si no le gusto?

Kurt pensó en lo tenso e intranquilo que se había mostrado Blaine.

—Está igual de asustado que tú pensando que a ti no te va a gustar tu padre.

— ¿De verdad? —se agitó Lizzie—. ¿Lo ha dicho?

—No, pero lo lleva escrito en la frente —acertó a decir Kurt con una vacilante sonrisa.

—Supongo que también es difícil para él. Igual cree que estoy esperando a un Superpadre o algo así —dijo Lizzie conmovida. — Quiero decir, que no sabrá qué hacer o decir. En realidad es más fácil para mí... siempre he sabido que existía.

—Sí —declaró Kurt con los ojos dolorosamente fijos en la alfombra.

—Y debe de tener muchas ganas de verme habiendo llegado tan pronto. Estoy siendo muy cruel haciéndole esperar —concluyó Lizzie frunciendo leve mente el ceño. Se cuadró de hombros y pasó al lado de su papá—. No hace falta que vengas. Creo que prefiero verlo yo sola primero.

Kurt se pegó a la pared y se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Blaine tampoco querría público. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía excluido? Su hija ya no era una niña.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo en el salón.

—Eres igual que mi hermano... —oyó susurrar entrecortadamente a Blaine.

— ¿Aún conservas tu moto? —preguntó Lizzie apresuradamente

Kurt se cubrió los labios con los dedos y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. ¿De dónde salía todo aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad? ¿Tenía que reconocer que había estado completamente equivocado manteniendo separados a padre e hija?

Pero qué fácil le resultaba a Blaine echarle toda la culpa a él. Trece años antes, no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por expresarle sus sentimientos y, como era lógico, Kurt había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Hablando del pasado Blaine podía decir que habría amado y cuidado de su hija, pero, ¿cómo iba Kurt a decir lo contrario si nunca lo había puesto a prueba?

¿Y qué iba a pasar con su hija si Lizzie empezaba a pensar de la misma manera? ¿Y si Blaine resultaba ser un padre magnífico? Sólo para despreciarlo, para demostrar que él tenía razón... y Lizzie acabaría amargamente resentida por haber estado sin su otro padre todos aquellos años.

—Papá... ¡nos vamos! —gritó Lizzie desde el vestíbulo.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, la puerta de la entrada se cerró de golpe. Por la ventana del salón pudo ver a Lizzie rodear con admiración el Maserati negro en el que Blaine se había presentado. Charlaba y reía sin parar. Blaine estaba extasiado por aquella viva locuacidad. Estaba completamente absorto en su hija.

¿Y por qué no? Lizzie tenía el aspecto y la personalidad de los Anderson. Tozuda, perseverante, abierta y apasionada, era como Blaine sin el frío autocontrol, Cooper sin su veneno ni su arrogancia de niño rico. Kurt tenía que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

Y qué fácil le resultaría a Blaine congeniar con aquella chica habladora y sonriente que tan poco se parecía a su papá. Sintió pánico y apartó la vista de ellos. Inspirando profundamente, se alejó de la ventana.

Lizzie no había regresado todavía cuando Kurt regresó de la oficina. Eran más de las diez cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Kurt fue a abrir esperando que fuese Lizzie, pero preguntándose por qué no había usado su llave. Treinta segundos después supo por qué. Su hija atravesó la puerta disimulando un bostezo y Blaine entró a unos centímetros de distancia. Kurt se quedó aterrorizado. Permaneció allí de pie, descalzo, con un par de vaqueros viejos y una camiseta mientras que Blaine tenía el mismo aspecto inmaculado y atractivo que doce horas antes.

—He pasado un día estupendo —comentó Lizzie dando a su menudo padre un fugaz abrazo sin percatarse de su tensión—. Pero estoy realmente cansada. Buenas noches, papá.

¿Papá? Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Kurt se quedó conmocionado. Mientras Lizzie desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su habitación, Kurt se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Blaine y enmascaró sus sentimientos a toda prisa.

—Ahora sí tomaré esa taza de café —dijo lenta y suavemente

Kurt se ruborizó. Por un momento, tuvo una desconsoladora imagen de sí mismo como un niño que esperaba obedientemente las instrucciones de Blaine mientras él se hacía cargo de la situación tranquilamente.

—Café —dijo con voz tensa, y se dirigió a la cocina dejándolo entrar por sí mismo en el salón.

De modo que Lizzie y su padre se habían llevado estupendamente. Se alegraba por los dos, aunque tal vez estaba un poco celoso, un poco asustado... posiblemente muy asustado... de pensar que Lizzie pudiera empezar a preferir a Blaine. Pero eso era infantil, el amor no era exclusivo. Lizzie era perfectamente capaz de amarlos a los dos. Y trece años habrían servido de algo. Se tragó sus inseguridades y entró en el salón, decidido a comportarse de forma madura y razonable fuese cual fuese el comportamiento de Blaine.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Lizzie de rodillas delante de la librería sacando el último montón de álbumes fotográficos que ya había apilado convenientemente a los pies de Blaine. Miró a su padre con ansiedad.

— ¿Te importa si papá se queda con ellas un tiempo? Le dije que podía.

Trece años de la vida de Kurt estaban recogidos en aquellos álbumes. Kurt sintió que invadían cruelmente su intimidad y tuvo que contener palabras de negativa. También eran las fotos de Lizzie. ¿Qué podía ser más natural que una hija quisiera compartir su pasado con su padre?

—Cuidaré de ellas —dijo Blaine con una débil sonrisa irónica y Kurt comprendió que sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Podemos verlas juntos cuando vuelva del viaje del colegio —dijo Lizzie con entusiasmo mientras se ponía en pie—. Buenas noches, papi… papá —añadió. Luego se detuvo en la entrada y sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad—. Suena tan raro decir eso y que estén los dos aquí... como una familia de verdad.

Kurt se hundió más aún en el sillón mientras la puerta se cerraba. ¿Por qué Lizzie tenía que hacer lo posible para parecer una niña desgraciada delante de Blaine?

—Familia… un concepto desconocido para ti —murmuró Blaine—. Así que, en un gesto único por su egoísmo, le negaste su propia familia.

Kurt pensó en la familia que lo había hecho sentir como un pequeño aprovechador en su propia boda. Cooper se había asegurado de que todo el mundo supiera que estaba embarazado y la madre de Blaine había llorado tanto que los invitados dejaron de darle la enhorabuena y dieron muestras de condolencia.

—No fue así.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no habría habido divorcio, si mi padre hubiera sabido que todavía esperabas una hija.

— ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando del pasado?

—Ese pasado ha formado el presente y sin duda alguna alterará el futuro. ¿De verdad creíste que podría conocer a mi hija e irme de su lado otra vez? Es una chica formidable —dijo con un impulso de afectuosa apreciación que desconcertó a Kurt—. Medio niña, medio mujer, y pasa de un estado a otro de una frase a la siguiente.

—Sí —reconoció Kurt.

—Es divertida y brillante y muy abierta. ¿Pero sabes qué me costó más aceptar? —inquirió poniéndose de pie y paseando incansablemente de un extremo a otro del salón—. Que estuviera tan aterrorizada de no causarme buena impresión. Pero creo que la he liberado de sus miedos. Le dije que habría estado a su lado desde el principio de su vida si me hubieran dado la oportunidad.

—Ya veo que voy a ser muy popular —murmuró Kurt con desesperación, pero no era nada que no hubiese esperado. Nada se interpondría entre Blaine y su deseo de ganarse el afecto de su hija. Emergería de los escombros de su matrimonio roto sin mancha alguna. Después de todo, él no le había dado la oportunidad de ser un padre.

—Por el contrario, serás muy popular, Kurt —replicó Blaine—. Estás a punto de jugar un papel decisivo en colmar el evidente deseo de nuestra hija de tener una familia de verdad.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a ceder por el bien de Lizzie. Podrás verla cuando quieras.

—Espero mucho más de ti.

Kurt palideció ante aquella afirmación y entrelazó los dedos en el regazo.

—Sé que querrás llevarla a Italia para que conozca al resto de...

— ¿De los protagonistas de la película de terror de la que hablaste?

Kurt enrojeció sintiendo que aquella alusión era inadecuada cuando estaba haciendo lo imposible por ser razonable.

—Tendrás que tener en cuenta que nunca supe que ibas a comportarte así con Lizzie...

—Y tú tendrás que aceptar que ahora que la he encontrado no la voy a dejar ir otra vez.

—Lo acepto.

—Y que o accedes a mis condiciones o te arriesgas a quedarte atrás —añadió Blaine con sarcasmo.

— ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? —inquirió Kurt preguntándose qué era lo que quería que no se lo hubiera ofrecido ya.

—Otro hogar, dos padres y total seguridad para mi hija.

Por un momento Kurt lo miró con la mente en blanco. ¿Dos padres? Se le encogió el estómago. Sólo podía estar pensando en casarse con Elijah Coll.

— ¡Estás pensando en casarte con Elijah Coll y quitarme la custodia de mi hija!

—Dame una buena razón por la que quisiera separar a una adolescente insegura del padre al que adora y darle un padrastro al que detestará sin ninguna duda —sugirió Blaine con clara impaciencia.

— ¡Dijiste que aunque fuera lo último que hicieras, me castigarías!

—No, si es a costa de la felicidad de mi hija —declaró Blaine—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste toda una noche?

—No me acuerdo.

—Se nota. Es como si estuviera dándome cabezazos contra la pared.

—Estábamos hablando de Lizzie — dijo Kurt. Blaine había mencionado otro hogar y dos padres. Entonces, ¿qué quería decir? No podía ser lo que acababa de cruzar por su mente. Aquello era algo demencial. Tendió la mano para asir la taza de café con lo que esperaba pareciese un aire sosegado.

—Ya he tomado la decisión que mejor se ajusta a nuestras necesidades —dijo Blaine estudiándolo con ojos pensativos y frunciendo sus labios sensuales con firmeza—. Volveremos a casarnos.

Kurt soltó involuntariamente la taza y emitió un grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando el líquido caliente cayó sobre sus vaqueros. Se puso en pie y se cubrió los muslos quemados con las palmas de las manos. Blaine lo miró con incredulidad durante una fracción de segundo y luego avanzó hacia él. Lo levantó en sus brazos sin ceremonias, lo tumbó en el sofá y procedió a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y a quitárselos a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué haces? —chilló Kurt horrorizado tratando sin éxito de detenerlo.

—Oí un grito —intervino Lizzie—. ¿Papá...?

—A tu padre le ha caído café hirviendo. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Treinta segundos después, Kurt estaba de pie en la bañera y Lizzie apuntaba con el mango de la ducha a sus muslos desnudos para refrescar su piel enrojecida con agua fría. Blaine, con una mueca de desaprobación, rebuscaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Tienes mucha sangre fría en un momento de crisis —le decía con aprobación Lizzie a su nuevo padre. Al apartar la atención de su papá, el agua se desvió hacia arriba y empapó la camiseta de Kurt.

—Ya estoy bien —murmuró Kurt con desesperación, encogiéndose de vergüenza.

—Necesitas agua fría al menos durante diez minutos —ordenó Blaine.

—Al menos diez minutos. Tiene razón, papá —añadió Lizzie como un pequeño eco.

—Creía que estabas cansada —insinuó Kurt

—Sí, deberías volver a la cama —corroboró Blaine con un leve temblor en la voz—. Yo me hago cargo.

Kurt se preguntó si sus piernas se estaban amoratando. No las sentía. Pero aun así no podía olvidarse de la afirmación de Blaine unos minutos antes: «Volveremos a casarnos». La última vez que le había propuesto el matrimonio se había sentido débil de alivio y, poco después, increíblemente feliz de que fuese a quedarse en Italia como su esposo y poder compartir todos los amaneceres con él. Por desgracia, Blaine lo había mirado por primera vez como si pudiera estrangularlo y su buen humor desapareció desde que le puso aquel fatal anillo el día de su boda. ¿Habría sembrado en aquel momento la primera semilla de su sospecha de que había estado planeando todo el tiempo conseguir su parte de la riqueza de los Anderson?

Kurt emergió de su ensoñación y vio que Blaine lo despojaba de su camiseta. Emitió un gemido tenso de protesta justo cuando lo liberaba de la prenda de vestir totalmente empapada. Blaine envolvió su pecho desnudo con una toalla y se cruzó con su mirada de indignación.

—Estás helado y empapado. No podía desnudarte delante de Lizzie, podría haberla avergonzado.

Lo sacó de la bañera y le secó las piernas cuidadosamente como si fuera un bebé. Debajo de la toalla, tiró de sus bóxer para despojarlo de él. Kurt no se dio cuenta porque el pelo negro de Blaine tenía un brillo iridiscente de pura seda y quedó atrapado en aquella contemplación. Quería acariciar aquellos mechones tan desesperadamente que tuvo que cruzarse de brazos por temor a ceder a la tentación. Se despreció por su debilidad física junto a Blaine. Lo que era comprensible en un adolescente sexualmente ingenuo no era excusable en un hombre maduro de treinta. ¿Y por qué no había dicho todavía una palabra acerca de aquella proposición demencial que había hecho? ¿Volver a casarse con Blaine? Siempre sincero consigo mismo, Kurt podía pensar en varias cosas que Blaine pudiera haberlo persuadido a hacer en un momento de debilidad, pero un segundo viaje al infierno no era una de ellas.

—Deberías estar en la cama —dijo Blaine en voz baja—. Estás agotado.

—Dime que no estuviste lo bastante loco como para decirme que debíamos casarnos otra vez —le rogó envolviéndose con la toalla como si fuese una armadura.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —replicó Kurt llanamente.

—No seas tonto.

— ¡No lo hay! —exclamó saliendo majestuosamente del cuarto de baño y dirigiéndose al salón, donde se dejó caer en el sillón. ¿Por qué se le ocurría pensar que por primera vez Blaine lo había desnudado y no había flaqueado ni por un instante? ¿Se estaba obsesionando con el sexo? Se había comportado de manera muy impersonal, pero había sido endemoniadamente considerado. Había evitado prestar atención a su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Por qué eso le causaba enojo?

—Kurt... —susurró Blaine con voz tensa.

—Si crees que tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ahora y acaba. No tengo intención de estar disponible mañana.

—Se te está cayendo la toalla...

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Kurt se cubrió vergonzosamente con la tela y le clavó sus acusadores ojos azules.

—Quiero que sepas que hasta esta noche pensaba sinceramente que no había sacrificio que no haría por el bien de mi hija. Pero hay uno. Daría hasta la última gota de mi sangre por ella, pero me arrojaría delante de un autobús antes de volver a casarme con su padre.

—Ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de pensarlo —replicó Blaine con ironía.

— ¿Crees que necesito tiempo? ¿Estás loco? —jadeó Kurt con abierta incredulidad. — Siempre has tenido la sensibilidad de una roca —lo condenó con voz vacilante—. Sería un hombre muy malvado para merecer tanta desgracia dos veces en la vida. La mayoría de la gente que peca tiene que morir para ir al infierno, pero yo tuve mi castigo mientras todavía respiraba.

—Eso no tiene gracia, Kurt.

—No era mi intención que la tuviese —replicó. Blaine estaba inmóvil y le clavaba sus fríos ojos aristocráticos con fría intensidad. La temperatura había descendido a bajo cero—. No trataba de ser grosero, sólo sincero —protestó, más intimidado de lo que quería reconocer por el gélido ambiente, pero decidido a hacerle comprender que había sugerido una locura y que era una pérdida de tiempo volver a hablar de ello—. Supongo que crees que, si tú estás dispuesto a hacer un tremendo sacrificio por Lizzie, yo también debería hacerlo… y que la mayoría de los hombres sólo tendrían que echarte una ojeada a ti y al saldo de tu banco para arrollarte en las prisas por llegar al altar, pero...

—Tú no —intervino Blaine rechinando los dientes.

—Bueno, he estado allí, sé lo que es... y agradezco haber salido con vida —dijo Kurt con desolación.

Mientras aquel pesado silencio caía de forma insoportable, Kurt se levantó agitadamente del sillón y caminó a zancadas hacia la entrada.

—La próxima vez que vengas a buscar a Lizzie, bastará con que toques el claxon... y te agradecería que te limitaras a hablar conmigo por teléfono si piensas que debemos hablar de algo...

—Cuando te niegas a aceptar la realidad, piccolo mio, te echas a correr. Y lo haces desnudo, con una desvergüenza tan absoluta que me dejas sin aliento —dijo Blaine lentamente con un énfasis letal. Con el rostro ardiendo como el fuego, Kurt abrió de golpe la puerta de la entrada.

—Adiós, Blaine.

* * *

Quizás podría dejarles otro capítulo en un rato más, si es que no me duermo antes jojo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kurt dio un portazo, hizo estremecer toda la casa y se apoyó en ella hasta que oyó ruido en la habitación de Lizzie. Se arrastró hasta la suya, se quitó la toalla, se colocó el pijama y se metió a velocidad supersónica en la cama. La puerta crujió al abrirse.

Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo el dormido.

—Sólo será un momento... —prometió Lizzie—. No puedo dormir.

Kurt se rindió.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido... Blaine?

—Es increíble. Habló prácticamente de todo —exclamó Lizzie cayendo sobre el borde de la cama y metiendo los pies por debajo del edredón—. ¡Hasta le pregunté sobre su novio por ti!

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —gimió Kurt horrorizado.

—Sabía que te morías de ganas por saber si su relación iba en serio. Tranquilo. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Papá ha terminado con él.

— ¿De verdad? No es asunto mío —dijo Kurt, pero no lo bastante rápido.

—Bueno, pensé que sí que era asunto nuestro —replicó Lizzie con una mirada cargada de significado—. Deberías ver cómo lo miran los hombres de arriba abajo... ¡te llevarías un susto de muerte! No va a seguir solo durante mucho tiempo, así que no es el momento de hacerte el duro si lo quieres recuperar.

—Lizzie... —dijo Kurt espantado.

—Pá, sé que todavía lo quieres locamente. Por eso llevas esa foto suya en tu bolso y lees el Financial Times y pones mirada trágica cuando hablo de él —le soltó Lizzie con los ojos desbordados por la pena—. Pero no te preocupes... No le he dicho nada, aunque sí que le pregunté lo que pensaba de ti.

Kurt se volvió y mordió la almohada.

—Bueno, creo que si papá no te deseara ni siquiera un poquito, debemos saberlo ya. Pá, todavía está soltero, como tú. ¿No crees que eso puede significar que el destino sea que sea nuestro? —presionó Lizzie.

—No, no lo creo —balbuceó Kurt, pero sentía una urgencia irreprimible de reír.

—Papá dijo que nunca se habría divorciado si hubiera sabido que yo existía. Dijo que te quería de verdad, pero que no había sido buen marido de adolescente. Parecía sentirse terriblemente culpable —le reveló Lizzie con una satisfacción que no podía ocultar—. Creo que debiste hablarle de mí cuando nací. En tu lugar, no le hubiera dejado marchar. Era su deber quedarse con nosotros y al final, se habría acostumbrado al matrimonio.

Decididamente se trataba del típico sermón egocéntrico de los Anderson. A Kurt se le estaba helando la sangre. Lizzie había decidido que no quería a Blaine como un padre a tiempo parcial y era demasiado posesiva como para querer compartirlo con ningún otro hombre aparte de su padre. ¿Le habría dejado ver a Blaine lo que quería de él? ¿Era por eso por lo que había dicho que debían volver a casarse? Si Blaine era tan impresionable, su hija conseguiría de él lo que quisiera.

Lizzie bajó de la cama y miró a Kurt con picardía.

—Sé que te mueres por saber lo que dijo. Papá piensa que sigues estando increíble... y creo que le vendría muy bien tener una segunda oportunidad contigo...

—Eso no va a pasar, Lizzie —dijo Kurt con tanta suavidad y firmeza como pudo.

—No veo por qué no —dijo su hija mirándolo con aprobación—. A muchos hombres les gustas, ¿por qué no ibas a gustarle a él?

Aquella conversación explosiva y reveladora persiguió a Kurt hasta la mañana siguiente. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo y se sorprendió imaginando cómo habría sido su vida si no se hubiera divorciado de Blaine. ¿Habría cambiado después de dar a luz a Lizzie? ¿Lo habría vuelto a desear? Kurt miró por la ventana esperando cínicamente ver vacas voladoras.

—Sabes, te noto algo distinto esta semana —comentó Barry observando cómo dibujaba triángulos en su cuaderno—. Estás mucho más accesible.

—Barry...

—Cena conmigo esta noche —lo urgió poniéndose ágilmente de cuclillas delante de su silla para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. No te pondré un dedo encima, te lo prometo.

—Déjalo, Barry —gimió Kurt.

—Está bien, solía fanfarronear un poco cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, pero eso fue hace tres años —enfatizó Barry con una sonrisa de ganador al tiempo que estrechaba sus manos—. Ya he crecido. Ya no presumo de mis aventuras de una noche. Sé que no te impresiona lo rápidamente que conduzco el Porsche. Creo que incluso podría ser fiel por ti.

Kurt lo escrutó y experimentó una débil punzada de remordimiento. En el fondo de su alma siempre había sabido por qué había detestado a Barry. En aspecto y descaro, le recordaba un poco a Blaine de joven. Pobre Barry. Lo había estado cortejando durante tanto tiempo que su acoso ya era una broma corriente en la oficina.

—Siento... —empezó a decir.

—Kurt...

Barry lo soltó y se puso en pie de un brinco. Kurt se habría desnucado de no ser porque Blaine había girado su silla con tanta rapidez que había visto luces girando.

—El almuerzo —masculló Blaine con clara agresividad.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró Kurt por la comisura de sus labios mientras volvía a girar la silla hacia su mesa—. Lárgate...

— ¿Señor Anderson? —inquirió Barry aclarándose la garganta—. Hablamos por teléfono la semana pasada...

—Puede informar a su superior que el señor Hummel no volverá a trabajar aquí —interpuso Blaine, suave como la seda—. Estará demasiado ocupado ardiendo en las llamas del fuego eterno como mi esposo.

—Su... ¿su esposo? —tartamudeó Barry con incredulidad. Blaine lo ignoró y asió el pequeño bolso de Kurt de su mesa observándolo con escepticismo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás trastos?

— ¿Trastos? —dijo Kurt levantándose torpemente, incapaz de creer que hubiera hecho aquel anuncio delante de toda la oficina.

—Kurt, no podrías sobrevivir ni un día con un bolso tan minúsculo. En algún otro sitio debes de tener un tanque con las mil y una cosas que necesitas tener a mano. Ah... —dijo con satisfacción metiendo la mano por debajo de la mesa y sacando un viejo y abultado bolso de cuero que había atisbado—. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo llenas el bolso? ¿Cada hora?

—Volveré después de comer, Barry —dijo Kurt frígidamente tratando de recuperar el control de la situación, pero bastante hundido por la manera en que Blaine se estaba comportando.

—No lo harás —dijo Blaine—. ¿Has traído abrigo? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

—Yo me ocupo de eso —dijo Joyce con una risita dirigiéndose al armario del otro extremo del despacho. Regresó con dos paraguas, un abrigo, una chaqueta y un par de botas que Kurt había dejado de ponérselos.

—Volveré —dijo Kurt desafiantemente.

—No eres Terminator —repuso Blaine con suave ironía agarrándolo del brazo y saliendo con él al aire fresco de la calle. Joyce les seguía los pasos—. ¿Es que el chico nunca supo cómo abordarte? Si te asaltan por sorpresa, te quedas tan indefenso como una tortuga boca arriba, cara.

— ¿Fue amor a primera vista? —intervino Joyce con ojos soñadores mientras entregaba las pertenencias de Kurt al chofer.

— ¿Eso es como sentir que te ha arrollado un tanque? Más bien fue como si me cayera encima una roca enorme desde gran altura. Puede que la tierra se hubiese movido pero no fui lo bastante rápido como para apartarme.

Kurt lo miró con incredulidad.

—Supongo que algunos sienten que tienen que luchar por conseguir una pareja —suspiró Joyce con filosofía—. Pero no creo que tuviera que luchar mucho, ¿verdad?

—No creo que quiera la respuesta a esa pregunta —murmuró Blaine mientras empujaba a Kurt al interior de la limusina y le pasaba el bolso acto seguido.

— ¿Cómo has podido avergonzarme de esa manera? —inquirió Kurt mientras el coche se apartaba de la acera—. ¿Cómo voy a explicar todas las tonterías que has dicho?

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Cuando dije que no ibas a volver a poner el pie ahí dentro, no estaba bromeando. Ya he conseguido una licencia especial. Podemos casamos el sábado por la mañana antes de que Lizzie se vaya de viaje a Francia con el colegio —explicó Blaine con una calma pasmosa. Las pestañas de Kurt se agitaron con incredulidad.

— ¿Una licencia especial? ¿Estás loco? Estamos divorciados y seguiremos así.

— ¿Estás preparado para perder a Lizzie? —inquirió Blaine posando sus astutos ojos leonados en él.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —inquirió Kurt poniéndose rígido.

—Es un aviso. Te estoy diciendo lo que puede pasar si no nos casamos y presentamos un frente unido. Escogiste criar a Lizzie al margen de la sociedad a la que pertenece y ahora su vida va a cambiar por completo. No está preparada en ningún sentido para esa transformación y mi familia intentará mimarla tanto como a mí —explicó Blaine fríamente—. Todo lo que Lizzie quiera, lo tendrá. No podrías competir ni por asomo. Es una Anderson y un día será una joven muy rica.

Blaine estaba diciendo verdades sobre el futuro de Lizzie que Kurt no quería oír. No había duda de que a su hija el estilo de vida de los Anderson le resultaría sorprendentemente seductor. Sus abuelos la esperarían con los brazos abiertos. Lizzie era, después de todo, uno de ellos. Todo aquel dinero y atención podía subírsele a la cabeza al adulto más equilibrado, así que, ¿qué efecto podría tener en una adolescente tan impresionable? Recordó el Ferrari que habían regalado a Blaine al cumplir los dieciocho años y se le encogió el estómago.

—Hablas como si Lizzie fuese a pasar mucho tiempo en Italia.

—No tendrás mucha elección en ese sentido, Kurt. Mi padre se va a jubilar y, aunque mantendrá un cargo consultivo en el banco, yo me ocuparé de la sede central de Roma el próximo mes —declaró Blaine—. Sólo volveré a Londres en viajes de negocios.

—Pero estabas buscando una casa aquí —dijo Kurt involuntariamente, tratando de ocultar el creciente desconsuelo que sentía al oír sus palabras.

—Buscaba una casa para mis padres. Quieren tener una base en Londres.

Una base, reflexionó Kurt vagamente. Sólo un Anderson podría referirse a una casa tan cara como a una base. Observó a Blaine con ojos nublados para no enfrentarse a los hechos amenazadores que le estaba exponiendo. Estaba magnífico, era innegable. No había ojeras y ni rastro de la tensión del día anterior. Su traje de color gris carbón resaltaba de manera espectacular su físico delgado y varonil, pero Kurt sintió un fuerte anhelo por volverlo a ver con un par de vaqueros ajustados y descoloridos...

—De modo que, como verás, si voy a mantener una relación más o menos estrecha con mi hija, viajará a Roma con regularidad.

—Mmm... —suspiró Kurt preguntándose si todavía recordaría la vez que trató de quitarle los vaqueros con los dientes... Esperaba sinceramente que no.

—Quiero darle a Lizzie lo que quiere y tendría que ser rematadamente estúpido para no saber qué es después de ayer.

Con enorme esfuerzo, Kurt trató de recuperar la concentración y lo miró con ojos exasperados.

— ¿De eso se trata, no? Dejas que Lizzie consiga de ti lo que quiere.

—En absoluto —dijo Blaine lanzándole una centelleante mirada de sorpresa—. Cuando me preguntó en voz alta en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente si todavía deseaba a su padre, me encantó.

La barbilla desafiante de Kurt se estremeció al tiempo que se ruborizaba y el miedo se apoderaba de él.

—Sólo eran las doce y media, pero ya esperaba la pregunta. Lizzie no es nada sutil. No puede esperar. Treinta y dos años junto a Cooper resultaron de gran utilidad.

—Así que adivinaste sus intenciones —dijo Kurt con mortificación.

—Digamos que al final del día capté perfectamente la idea. Lizzie adora el suelo que pisas. También has alcanzado la condición de mártir en vida —murmuró con mirada sarcástica—. El divorcio fue en un cincuenta por ciento culpa mía y en un cincuenta por ciento culpa de tu diabólica familia política. Mis malvados y maquinadores padres, que por lo que decía parecían unos Borgia del siglo XX, no lograron llevarte al suicidio pero eso sólo fue debido a la fortaleza de tu carácter.

—Los adolescentes pueden resultar muy melodramáticos —dijo Kurt tragando saliva.

—Pero lo que hay debajo de eso es que Lizzie está consumida por el deseo de vernos reconciliados.

—Es comprensible que tenga ese sueño —reconoció Kurt a regañadientes.

—Pero yo quiero darle a mi hija ese sueño —replicó Blaine con peligrosa suavidad. La limusina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta de Kurt para que saliera.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

—A mi apartamento.

Dentro del ascensor, inspiró profundamente.

—Blaine... Quiero mucho a Lizzie y comprendo que, tal como te sientes ahora, quieras darle la luna si es que te lo pide, pero no quiero...

—Lo que tú quieres no importa —le espetó Blaine, y Kurt se quedó boquiabierto— ¿No has hecho lo que has querido durante bastante tiempo? Cuando las cosas se pusieron mal, acabaste con nuestro matrimonio sin dudarlo —le dijo con agresividad—. No tuve elección en aquel entonces y, en cuanto a ser padre, menos todavía. No renunciaste a tus deseos hasta que Lizzie no te hizo sentir culpable. Y si no hubiera mostrado interés por su padre ausente, yo no habría sabido nunca que tenía una hija. Kurt... Creo que me he ganado el derecho de exigir algo yo también.

Kurt se quedó hundido ante aquella condena. Era evidente que Blaine lo veía como un egoísta redomado que había causado un daño ilimitado. Pero estaba siendo injustamente juzgado. Al casarse con él a los diecinueve años, Blaine había admitido que las necesidades de su hijo eran lo primero. Había sido un ideal noble, pero no lo había conciliado con la realidad de que su matrimonio tendría que funcionar para hacerlo posible.

El ático de Blaine dejaba sin aliento. Dirigió una mirada curiosa a través de las puertas abiertas y pudo ver suelos encerados de madera, magníficas alfombras y relumbrantes antigüedades. Dentro de un elegante comedor, el primer plato de su almuerzo les estaba esperando sobre la mesa. Un criado silencioso le ofreció una silla, desplegó la servilleta de Kurt y sirvió el vino antes de dejarlos a solas. Kurt yació su copa rápidamente. El silencio latía anunciando la tormenta.

Blaine espiró con impaciencia.

—Cuando nos encontramos, reconozco que fui muy hostil. Pero fue por autodefensa. Se agolparon todos los recuerdos en mi cabeza y sólo reconocí dos reacciones: lujuria y enojo. Pero también hubo mucho dolor y amargura.

Kurt sintió la suficiente curiosidad como para levantar la vista del plato y prestar más atención. Blaine tenía los ojos tan entornados que sólo se veía una línea dorada.

—Me sorprendió que todavía pudiera recordar esos sentimientos. Pero mi ego era muy frágil cuando te conocí y tú tienes el título de ser el único hombre que me ha sacado un buen fajo de billetes.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento al recordar tardíamente que todavía no le había explicado lo del dinero.

—Yo...

Blaine levantó una mano delgada y aristocrática para silenciarlo.

—Pero aquella sórdida realidad no me libera de lo que es claramente mi deber de cuidar a mi hija y responsabilizarme de ella. Y tampoco tus sentimientos personales te liberan de la misma obligación.

¿Sórdida realidad? Esa había sido la historia de su primer matrimonio y no estaba lo bastante loco como para tropezar en la misma piedra dos veces. Lizzie no les agradecería a ninguno de los dos la desgracia de vivir con un matrimonio infeliz. Si Blaine quería sacrificarse, no iba a conseguir que Kurt lo hiciese. Kurt sabía que no era bueno como mártir.

—Kurt... —dijo Blaine con tono grave—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Como un ratoncito que levanta la cabeza lentamente para enfrentarse a la mirada hipnótica y mortal de una serpiente, Kurt alzó la vista.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo con voz tensa.

—Sin duda te sorprenderá —dijo Blaine con furia en los ojos—. Pero estoy acostumbrado a que me presten atención cuando hablo. Claro que también estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas que tienen una pequeña capacidad de concentración —añadió con suavidad.

—Ha sido una semana traumática para mí —murmuró Kurt.

— ¿Cómo ha podido ser traumática si estás en otro planeta? —tronó Blaine con frustración echando hacia atrás la silla y poniéndose en pie—. Puede que estés aquí en cuerpo, pero no en mente.

—Sólo he perdido el hilo de la conversación durante unos...

— ¿Qué conversación? —se burló Blaine—. Si apenas has abierto la boca desde que salimos del ascensor. ¡Kurt, es como volver al pasado! Eludes las cosas que no te gustan.

Blaine empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta, pero se paró en seco, con la espalda rígida. El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad.

— ¿Es que esperabas que estuviera pendiente de cada una de tus palabras, cómo solía hacer? —replicó Kurt con abierto rencor.

—Incluso entonces tu mente viajaba por lugares a los que yo no llegaba —reconoció Blaine con brusquedad—. Somos personas muy diferentes.

—Sí... —reconoció Kurt con voz temblorosa—. Tú eres organizado, práctico y sensato. No pierdes las cosas, ni te olvidas de ellas, ni te tropiezas o te caes... —añadió haciendo un esfuerzo por juntar los labios. A los diecisiete años había sido lo bastante tonto como para pensar que aquellas diferencias significaban que se complementaban.

—Eficiente hasta la exasperación pero con poca imaginación, ¿verdad? —inquirió Blaine con voz suave como la seda—. Es posible que esté a punto de sorprenderte.

— ¿De sorprenderme?

Abrió una puerta del comedor y la sostuvo para que Kurt pasara delante. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras entraba en una habitación que estaba claramente habilitada como despacho. Se aclaró la voz.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

—No tenía intención de presionarte de forma ilegal, Kurt. He empleado todos los medios de persuasión racional que tenía en mi poder.

A Kurt se le puso la piel de gallina y calculó a qué distancia estaba de la puerta. Su fértil imaginación ya se había disparado. Blaine tomó un grueso documento de encima de la mesa y se lo tendió.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Kurt, todavía más tensa.

—Una escritura de compra de Elite Estates. He comprado la agencia.

El tenso silencio que prosiguió martilleó los oídos de Kurt.

—No es posible. El viejo señor Dickson nunca vendería. Fue su primer negocio y aunque no reciba un beneficio directo estos días...

—La agencia no es muy rentable dado el estado actual del mercado inmobiliario —replicó Blaine—. Lewis Dickson aceptó mi oferta rápidamente.

¿Blaine había comprado la agencia? Kurt estudió el documento y complicados términos legales aparecieron difusamente ante su vista hasta que finalmente encontró frases que hablaban de aquella espeluznante realidad.

—Pero no entiendo por qué... —murmuró confundido.

—Podría obtener una gran ganancia con este negocio. La agencia está ubicada en una zona excepcional y tiene mucho espacio desperdiciado en el aparcamiento. Está lista para una reestructuración.

— ¿Una reestructuración? —repitió Kurt sintiéndose enfermo—. ¿Estás hablando de cerrar la agencia?

—Eso depende de ti —dijo Blaine clavando sus centelleantes ojos en él.

— ¿De mí? —jadeó Kurt—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

—El destino de tus antiguos compañeros está en tus manos. Si te casas conmigo, la agencia continuará como está. Si no, me consolaré con un amplio beneficio pero la agencia tendrá que cerrar.

— ¡No lo dices en serio! —exclamó Kurt soltando una carcajada de incredulidad.

—Nunca he puesto tanto empeño en un pequeño negocio como éste.

—Pero... pero no harías una cosa así. Convertir este asunto en algo personal... Eso no sería ético.

La mirada de Blaine colisionó con sus ojos expectantes.

—El chantaje no es ético —declaró Blaine contemplando su rostro pálido y el horror reflejado en sus expresivos ojos de color azul.

—No me conoces —dijo Kurt—. Si eres el nuevo propietario de Elite Estates, a mí me da igual —exclamó dejando a un lado el documento y volviéndose de espaldas a él.

—Kurt, no podrías pegar ojo sabiendo que has sido el responsable de que una sola persona haya perdido su trabajo.

Kurt perdió la confianza que había puesto en su afirmación mientras contaba las diez personas que, además de él, constituían la plantilla de la agencia. En aquella época, muchas inmobiliarias habían reducido personal y a algunos de sus colegas les resultaría muy difícil, si no imposible, encontrar un trabajo en otro sitio. Cuatro de los hombres tenían familias a las que mantener. Una mujer era una madre soltera, otra tenía un marido que acababa de quedarse sin empleo. Una pérdida repentina de su salario y de su seguridad sembraría el caos en sus vidas.

—Kurt... das de comer a animales vagabundos. Lloras con las películas sensiblonas. Te preocupas de si las plantas sienten dolor —enumeró Blaine con suavidad—. Tal vez yo no entrara en tu ámbito de sangrante sensibilidad hace trece años, pero no eres uno de los hombres más crueles del mundo.

—Te odio —musitó Kurt con los hombros contraídos por la tensión.

—Odias a las arañas... ¿pero has pisado alguna, alguna vez?

—No seas rastrero.

—Estaba siendo realista por ti.

—Soy una persona muy realista, pero nunca, nunca pensé que harías algo así —confesó Kurt con ahogo—. Siempre pensé que aparte de todos los defectos que no podías evitar o con los que habías nacido... bueno, pensé que al menos intentabas ser básicamente una persona decente... y si no lo conseguías al menos lo intentabas, y que eso era lo importante. Descubrir que ya no lo intentas... Bueno, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento...

Blaine pareció no tenerlas tampoco porque el silencio se prolongó y latió durante interminables segundos. Luego respiró con dificultad y le sobrevino la tos.

—Espero que te atragantes —dijo Kurt mientras consideraba la idea de contarle a Lizzie su amenaza. Su hija se quedaría horrorizada. ¿No se daba Blaine cuenta de ello? Si Kurt hablaba, la confianza que Lizzie tenía en su padre se destruiría. Pero una acción así haría daño sobre todo a su hija. Lizzie tenía tantas ilusiones puestas en su nuevo padre. Reconociendo la derrota, Kurt se hundió como una muñeca de trapo maltratada y resentido en un sillón.

— Has vencido... Me casaré contigo —susurró entrecortadamente. —Pero quiero que sepas que estás cometiendo un grave error.

Blaine permanecía inmóvil. No se movía ni un músculo de su hermoso rostro moreno.

—No lo creo.

—Juntos seremos totalmente desgraciados —predijo Kurt.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Lizzie también será muy desgraciada —señaló Kurt.

—No si está en mi mano el poder evitarlo.

Los suaves labios de Kurt se cerraron y alzó la barbilla.

—Será un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿de acuerdo? —le espetó.

—De mutua conveniencia —corroboró Blaine con voz de seda—. ¿Qué si no?

* * *

Ok, lo siento, me quedé dormida ayer XD

Gabriela Cruz: No puedo actualizar muchas veces al día, porque solo en la noche tengo un poco de tiempo para hacerlo :( pero el fin de semana podré! jeje :D

Y respecto de por qué Blaine es así, bueno….todo tiene una explicación y para eso hay que seguir leyendo XD ahahah


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Rachel y Lizzie charlaron animadamente durante todo el camino hasta el registro civil. Tanto mejor. Kurt no tenía ganas de hablar. Era el día de su boda. De su segunda boda. Trató de concentrarse en pensamientos positivos. No estaba enamorado de Blaine ni se hacía ilusiones sobre aquel matrimonio. Blaine no había tratado de fingir que sería algo más que un matrimonio de conveniencia por el bien de Lizzie.

Y Lizzie estaba en éxtasis. Había afirmado que su padre era un romántico rematado y un impetuoso y que su papá Kurt era un hombre increíblemente afortunado. Pero luego había estado tan absorbida con el fin de curso, haciendo las maletas para su viaje a Francia y pensando en la vida que la esperaba a su regreso en Italia, que estaba sufriendo de un caso grave de sobreexcitación.

Rachel había comentado que Kurt nunca se había destacado por su cautela con Blaine. Como pensamiento del día, no había resultado muy inspirador. Pero cuando su tía tuvo la poca delicadeza de señalar que, después de todo, no tenía sentido interferir cuando los dos siempre habían actuado alocadamente el uno con el otro, Kurt casi se atragantó al oír aquella injusticia. En aquella ocasión se había resistido a Blaine con la heroica abstinencia de un adicto al chocolate siguiendo una dieta estricta. Cuando le había pedido que se casase con él, se había sentido enfermo. Aquella idea no lo había tentado. Blaine lo había derrotado sólo gracias a sus amenazas.

—Estás muy callado, pá —observó Lizzie finalmente cuando Kurt salía con piernas vacilantes de la limusina que Blaine les había mandado para que los recogiesen.

—Los nervios del día de la boda —comentó Rachel alegremente.

—Ojalá no te hubieras puesto ese traje negro —dijo Lizzie frunciendo el ceño.

—Es elegante —murmuró Kurt.

—Pero pareces que vas a un funeral.

Kurt apenas había comido ni dormido en una semana y empezaba a notarse. Blaine caminó hacia ellos y los ojos de Kurt lo miraron de arriba abajo con incredulidad. Estaba rebosante de energía y una brillante sonrisa curvaba su expresión relajada. Llevaba un traje de color crema exquisitamente cortado que acentuaba su piel dorada y su pelo negro y parecía salido de un plató de Hollywood. Kurt eludió su mirada sintiéndose amenazado por la fuerza y la resistencia del enemigo.

—Como puedes ver, pá se siente abrumado —barbotó Lizzie—. Son los nervios… no es mieditis ni nada parecido.

— ¿O sea que no trataste de huir en el último minuto por la ventana del baño? —murmuró Blaine suavemente a oídos de Kurt.

Kurt tropezó al oír sus palabras. La verdad era que había habido un momento de arrebato cuando Lizzie estaba aporreando la puerta diciéndole que había llegado la limusina en el que había considerado la idea de huir por la salida de incendios. Blaine pasó un brazo de acero alrededor de su delgada espalda. Kurt se puso rígido. El olor a él lo invadió. Limpio, cálido y muy masculino, pero lo peor de todo, terriblemente familiar. Kurt podía reconocer a Blaine en una habitación en penumbra llena de hombres, y aquello lo aterrorizaba.

La ceremonia fue breve. Sintió una oleada de mareo cuando un delgado anillo de platino se deslizó en su dedo.

—Signor Anderson... —dijo Blaine llevando la mano de Kurt, frío como el hielo, a sus labios para besarlos.

Otra vez aquel nombre. A Kurt se le encogió el estómago. Soltó la mano de Blaine y se frotó los temblorosos dedos contra el pantalón. Su sonrisa en honor de Lizzie se disipó al instante.

Blaine los llevó a almorzar al Ritz. Comió copiosamente mientras que su esposo no pudo probar bocado. Hizo bromas con Rachel y le tomó el pelo a Lizzie. Cuando Blaine triunfaba, nunca estaba tentado a mostrarse humilde en atención a los demás. Irradiaba satisfacción y exhibía una sonrisa cruel. Cuando un Anderson estaba en la cima, todo era gozo en su mundo.

Asqueado por aquella falta de remordimientos, Kurt huyó al vestidor y se sentó en una cómoda silla con la pose de una víctima de un terremoto que esperaba la llegada del siguiente temblor. Cuando volvió a aparecer, se sorprendió al ver que Blaine lo estaba esperando fuera.

—Pensé que habías salido corriendo —confesó con total serenidad—. Has tenido suerte de no hacerlo. Habría llamado a la policía...

— ¿A la policía? —repitió Kurt horrorizado.

—Cuando te supera tu sentido de la tragedia, es muy probable que te arrolle un autobús —bromeó con voz ronca—. He conocido a gente que se ha enfrentado a la muerte con más entereza que tú a nuestra boda, pero ha sido una experiencia memorable y te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. He estado extasiado desde que entraste tambaleándote en el registro civil vestido completamente de negro. Cada uno de tus suspiros lacrimosos y de tus estremecimientos me ha tenido hechizado.

— ¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Kurt ruborizándose y cuadrándose de hombros.

—Oh, no dejes de ir cabizbajo —suplicó Blaine observándolo con animados ojos dorados—. Me hace sentirme tan increíblemente macho y medieval.

— ¡No voy cabizbajo! —exclamó Kurt con indignación.

—Y pareces tan increíblemente frágil cuando lo haces que siento un verdadero impulso erótico —añadió mirándolo con repentina apreciación sexual.

Conmocionado por lo inesperado de aquella afirmación, Kurt se agitó como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Sintió el calor encenderse en su cuerpo y sus delgados muslos se contrajeron. De repente, era terriblemente difícil respirar y su corazón latía como loco.

—Ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar —acertó a decir en un tono que esperaba resultase de desaprobación—. Esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

— ¿Y cómo defines la palabra conveniencia? ¿O no has llegado a tanto todavía? —inquirió Blaine tomando su mano suavemente para conducirlo a donde estaban Lizzie y Rachel.

—Habitaciones separadas —clarificó Kurt sin respirar—. Creo que es obvio.

—Barry fue tan cariñoso ayer —decía Lizzie en voz alta cuando llegaron hasta ellas—. Lo sentí mucho por él. Hasta le llevó flores a papá.

— ¿Barry?—inquirió Blaine paralizado.

—Vino a verme para desearme buena suerte —dijo Kurt poniéndose rígido.

Barry había felicitado a Kurt por la buena boda que iba a hacer y había insinuado que le debía un favor por su buena fortuna ya que Blaine, después de todo, había sido su cliente.

—Tal vez quisieras casarte tú con él en mi lugar —le había dicho Kurt.

Barry había prorrumpido en carcajadas y pronto había revelado el verdadero motivo de su visita. Aquella misma mañana, Giles le había dicho que Blaine era el nuevo dueño de Elite Estates. Barry, con su disfraz de piraña, había ido a verlo para recordarle que siempre había pensado que Giles era un cerdo sexista y que sería mucho más fructífero para la agencia inyectar sangre joven y agresiva en la dirección.

Dejaron a Lizzie con su equipaje en la escuela. Fue corriendo hacia el autobús, donde la esperaban sus amigas y saludó frenéticamente por la ventana de atrás.

—Tiene miedo de que algún niño en el autobús no haya visto la limusina —gimió Kurt avergonzado.

—Es feliz —replicó Blaine—, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Unos minutos después, la limusina se detuvo delante de la casa de Rachel. Su tía les brindó una amplia sonrisa con un brillo de humor irónico en la mirada y una indiferencia profunda hacia la tensión que se respiraba.

— ¡Que paséis una luna de miel maravillosa! —les despidió con alegría.

— ¿Qué luna de miel? —gimió Kurt cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Vamos a tomar un vuelo directo a Italia —le informó Blaine—. Rachel te ha metido unas cuantas cosas en la maleta.

— ¡Si no necesitamos luna de miel!

—Creo que necesitamos una desesperadamente.

—Creía que iba a mudarme a tu apartamento hasta que Lizzie regresase...

—Tampoco habías hecho las maletas para esa eventualidad, ¿verdad? —murmuró Blaine con ironía.

Un incómodo silencio se prolongó hasta su llegada al aeropuerto y al subir al jet privado de los Anderson. Después del despegue, la azafata les sirvió champagne y les dio la enhorabuena en nombre de la tripulación.

— ¿Se lo has contado ya a tu familia? —preguntó Kurt de repente.

—Por supuesto.

—Supongo que fue un golpe más duro que una crisis en Wall Street.

—Les habría gustado asistir a la boda.

Kurt se puso pálido como un cadáver y se sirvió más champagne con una mano temblorosa.

—Y yo que pensaba que el día no podría haber sido peor... No iremos a vivir con ellos, ¿verdad? —inquirió repentinamente cuando lo asaltó aquel horrible pensamiento.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero para ellos fue un shock enterarse de que soy el padre de una adolescente —admitió Blaine con voz tensa-. Se sienten muy culpables.

Kurt había dejado de escuchar.

—Esta ha sido la peor semana de mi vida —protestó recordando vagamente las noches sin dormir, las comidas sin probar y los dolores de cabeza que había tenido.

—El sábado pasado te volví a ver. Arruinaste mi fin de semana —señaló Blaine con voz tan suave como el terciopelo—. El lunes me dijiste que era padre. Pasé la noche dando vueltas por la habitación. El martes me dominó un abrumador deseo de buscarte y estrangularte. Me consolé comprando la agencia. El miércoles, conocí a mi hija. Me tranquilicé y empecé a reír otra vez. El jueves tuve que jugar al ratón y el gato. El viernes recé para que Lizzie impidiese que comprases un billete de ida al triángulo de las Bermudas Pero hoy nos hemos casado y se han acabado los juegos. Por fin puedo descansar.

Indignado por aquella evaluación de los hechos, Kurt contempló su atractivo rostro moreno y su cuerpo innegablemente relajado.

— ¡Cómo puedes llamar juego a lo que me has hecho! ¡Me has chantajeado!

Blaine lo observó. Sus ojos eran una línea de oro centelleante bordeada de exuberantes pestañas de color ébano.

—El estrés no es lo tuyo, piccolo mio. A mí me da fuerzas, pero a ti no. Si no hubiera conseguido la licencia y te hubiera chantajeado, te habrías muerto progresivamente de hambre antes de que hubiese podido llevarte al altar. Ya has perdido mucho peso.

El agotamiento contra el que había estado luchando Kurt toda aquella semana lo estaba superando. Estaba empezando a resultar difícil pensar con claridad. Dio un enorme bostezo mientras se preguntaba por qué hablaba de su peso.

—Y déjame que te diga que no vas a seguir haciéndolo bajo un techo de mi propiedad. El próximo plato que te coloquen delante, te lo comerás —dijo Blaine incorporándose ágilmente hacia delante—. Ahora creo que deberías descansar —añadió inclinándose para tomarlo en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Lo que debía haber hecho hace una hora. Estás sufriendo de falta de sueño —dijo depositándolo en la cama de la cabina—. Intentar hablar contigo ahora es como hablar con un borracho. Y es culpa mía. He utilizado todos los medios posibles para atraparte, lo reconozco. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Kurt permaneció sin habla mirándolo fijamente. Blaine se sentó en el borde del colchón y le quitó lentamente los zapatos.

—Una mala semana y estamos casados. ¿Qué es una mala semana?

—Fueron catorce la última vez… el infierno en vida...

—No fue el infierno en vida. ¡Kurt, dame fuerzas! —gruñó Blaine atravesándolo con ojos de exasperación—. Está bien, tuvimos algunos problemas, pero no todo fue culpa mía. Tú cambiaste. De repente te convertiste en un huerfanito que no paraba de gimotear y con aspecto patético y lastimero.

—Dejaste de hablarme.

—No hablaba con nadie.

—Podrías haberme hablado a mí.

—Ignorabas alegremente el hecho de que la vida tal y como la había conocido hasta entonces había desaparecido —dijo con una irónica sonrisa—. Las cosas superficiales que no deberían haberme importado entonces, me importaron. Mis amigos pensaron que era hilarante que acabases quedándote embarazado. De hecho, pensaron que era lo más divertido que habían oído nunca. Por fin habían atrapado a Blaine.

Kurt pestañeó y palideció.

—No lo sabía.

—Y todo menos el matrimonio habría sido aceptado en mi círculo de amistades. No se me daba muy bien reírme de mí mismo a los diecinueve años. Un día era el rey y al siguiente un ermitaño... y, por si fuera poco, Harold intentaba hacérselas de padre duro por primera vez en el momento equivocado... tú gimiendo, mi madre gimiendo, Cooper gimiendo y todo por mi culpa. Tienes razón —suspiró Blaine repentinamente—. Fue un infierno en vida.

Kurt se dio media vuelta y miró la pared. Por fin admitía que su primer matrimonio había sido una pesadilla, pero no se sintió agradecido porque lo hubiera hecho. A los diecisiete años debía de haber sido espantosamente egocéntrico para no darse cuenta de que Blaine estaba sufriendo tanto como él, si no más...

— ¿Blaine...? —susurró Kurt con voz ronca y, frunciendo el ceño, volvió la cabeza.

Pero Blaine ya se había ido y lo había dejado solo. Y a Kurt lo que lo desgarraba en aquellos instantes era el presente más que el pasado. Blaine podía admitir libremente que lo había forzado a casarse otra vez con él y su conciencia permanecía limpia. En su opinión, Kurt había cometido un delito mayor al no comunicarle la existencia de su hija. Y como padre de Lizzie, sólo era un instrumento para el deseo de Blaine de tener la plena custodia de su hija. Como hombre, como esposo, no contaba. Con aquel pensamiento deprimente, Kurt se quedó dormido.

Una mano cayó sobre su hombro y lo agitó hasta despertarlo. Kurt fijó como pudo la vista en la foto del álbum que mantenían a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Quién es éste? —inquirió Blaine señalando con el dedo a un hombre que estaba de pie entre él y una Lizzie de tres años. Kurt hizo esfuerzos por concentrarse.

—Ese era George...

— ¿Y este tipo? —dijo Blaine pasando la página. Kurt posó la mirada vacilante en otro rostro masculino.

—Daniel... creo.

Volvió otra página. Kurt dio un enorme bostezo mientras echaba una ojeada al atractivo hombre rubio que Blaine estaba señalando. Se quedó en blanco.

—No me acuerdo de él...

— ¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¡No me sorprende! —lo censuró Blaine haciéndole dar un brinco—. Lizzie me dio seis álbumes y todos están llenos de desconocidos. Podrías montar una agencia de contactos internacional con el contingente masculino de tus fotografías.

Kurt lo miró con enormes ojos soñolientos llenos de incomprensión.

—Lizzie me dijo que no salías con hombres, que apenas salías de casa... —prosiguió Blaine. Kurt abrió más los ojos. Se sorprendió de que su hija hubiera dicho aquella patraña. Siempre había disfrutado de una buena vida social—. Sospeché que exageraba un poco, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba encubriendo. Kurt... ¡Has estado acostándote con hombres desde que te divorciaste de mí!

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Blaine desapareció tras ella dejando a Kurt boquiabierto. ¿Acostándose con hombres? ¿Estaba loco? El sexo había estado a punto de echar a perder su vida a los diecisiete años y había aprendido bien la lección. La intimidad ocasional no era para él. No le había faltado la compañía masculina durante aquellos años, pero nunca se había vuelto a enamorar. Ni lo había querido. Rachel decía que tenía un pánico a comprometerse que rozaba casi en paranoia, pero ningún hombre lo había lastimado en trece años y Kurt estaba orgulloso de ese récord.

Kurt cambió de postura relajadamente. La cama era muy confortable. Separó sus suaves pestañas y se quedó helado. Desapareció toda su languidez y se incorporó como un resorte contemplando horrorizado aquel entorno tan espeluznantemente familiar que era aquella espaciosa habitación. Saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas con manos impacientes para quedarse absorto viendo los jardines que se extendían ante él. Parterres de forma cuadrada y adornados con tallas y fuentes y enormes vasijas de piedra con flores se perdían hasta los límites de un magnífico bosque de encinas. Más allá del bosque, se extendía el verdor ondulante de las colinas de la Toscana.

La primera vez que Kurt había contemplado aquella magnífica vista había tenido la ingenua impresión de que estaba siguiendo una visita guiada por la casa de campo palaciega de los Anderson. Los padres de Blaine sólo se alojaban en ella los fines de semana. Kurt se había sentido enormemente intimidado por aquellos lujosos alrededores y Blaine había vencido fácilmente sus protestas tímidas y poco firmes con apasionada persuasión llevándolo a la cama para privarlo de su virginidad...

Pero no sin asegurarle repetidas veces que no haría nada que él no quisiese y que sólo tendría que decir que no y se detendría. Kurt no había sido capaz de vocalizar una sola palabra en la oleada de pasión que prosiguió. Naturalmente, Blaine ya había contado con ese hecho. Incluso de joven había conocido a fondo todas sus debilidades.

Finalmente, Kurt se apartó de la ventana y volvió al presente temblando de indignación e incomodidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía Blaine a llevarlo a la residencia de la familia en la Toscana? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible como para no darse cuenta de que aquél era el último lugar que querría volver a visitar?

Estaba bajo la ducha del cuarto de baño de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía trece años, aquella había sido la habitación de Blaine. Claro que no seguiría siendo la suya. Pero en vez de verse invadido por el pánico, lo invadió la excitación. No, nunca sucumbiría al potente atractivo de la sexualidad de Blaine. Una distancia saludable y el desapego serían la única base segura y sensata para un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Kurt cerró el grifo de la ducha y se secó con una toalla. Luego, dejando la toalla a un lado, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio. Iba de camino al vestidor, donde esperaba encontrar algo de ropa, cuando un suave golpe en la puerta lo frenó en seco. ¡Estaba completamente desnudo! Cuando el manillar de la puerta empezó a girar, con un gemido ahogado se escondió debajo de la cama. El ruido de vajilla rompió el silencio y Kurt esperó ver un par de pies de alguna doncella, pero en su lugar vio los pies masculinos e inconfundibles de Blaine. Desnudos, morenos y bien formados.

— ¿Kurt?

Contuvo la respiración y se puso colorado de mortificación. A otras personas no les ocurrían aquellas cosas, ¿por qué siempre le pasaban a él? Blaine miró en el cuarto de baño, en el vestidor y murmuró algo en italiano. Pero Kurt no pudo aguantar la tensión por más tiempo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy debajo de la cama. Por lo que más quieras, vete —silbó Kurt con furia.

—De modo que... te has escondido debajo de la cama —dijo Blaine lentamente después de una pausa.

—Pensé que eras la doncella.

—Ya sé que solías sentirte incómodo cuando el personal estaba presente, piccolo mio... ¿pero no crees que esto es excesivo?

—Para tu conocimiento, no llevo nada puesto —le espetó Kurt.

—Lo sé perfectamente —le aseguró Blaine con brusquedad—. Estaba entre los árboles hace un rato cuando abriste las cortinas y permaneciste delante de la ventana en tu gloriosa desnudez durante diez minutos exactos.

— ¿Me has cronometrado? —inquirió Kurt escandalizado.

—Puede que no me entusiasmen las puestas de sol y que no pronuncie discursos románticos bajo los balcones, pero aprecié profundamente esa vista en particular. También me felicité por haber dado instrucciones de que el personal sólo viniese a ciertas horas del día. No soy de miras estrechas, pero sí bastante egoísta. Si inconscientemente hubieras expuesto tus atractivos a algún otro, te habría retorcido el pescuezo.

—Vete de aquí, Blaine —explotó Kurt—. No voy a salir hasta que no te vayas.

Blaine puso una bandeja encima de la alfombra.

—Mira —dijo en tono seductor—. Tu chocolate caliente favorito adornado con nata montada. Muy dulce y cremoso. Tiene que estar haciéndosete la boca agua...

— ¡No lo quiero! —aulló Kurt salvajemente. Luego vio una prenda de algodón en el suelo al otro lado de la cama y rodó hasta poder alargar el brazo para alcanzarla.

—Incluso cuando te concentras lo bastante como para saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor... que, a decir verdad, no es muy a menudo... sigues fascinándome —bromeó Blaine dejándose caer en un sillón y estirando unas piernas largas enfundadas en unos vaqueros—. Cualquier otro hombre se habría metido dentro de la cama, pero tú te metiste debajo.

Kurt estaba concentrado febrilmente en atarse los botones de la camisa, pero sus dedos se ralentizaron al fijarse en aquellas piernas. Salió de debajo de la cama con el cabello salvajemente despeinado y los ojos azules tan brillantes como joyas en su rostro triangular. Obsequiándolo con una sonrisa de brillo cegador, Blaine se puso ágilmente de pie y lo perturbó vestido como estaba con vaqueros ajustados y desgastados y un polo de color blanco. Se quedó transfigurado ante aquella visión y se le secaron los labios. La tela vaquera revelaba fielmente cada una de las líneas viriles de sus caderas y de sus cortos y fuertes muslos. Su atención se desvió hacia la protuberancia claramente masculina de su entre pierna y sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su vientre.

—Todavía te derrites al ver unos vaqueros, aunque tú no lleves ningunos.

— ¡Mentira!—exclamó Kurt con el convencimiento de que hasta los dedos de sus pies se habían puesto colorados. No podía creer que lo hubiera mirado de aquella manera.

—Y estás andando sobre una cuerda floja con esa camisa. Lizzie no está en la habitación de al lado, así que no tienes red de seguridad. Cuanto te caigas... te atraparé.

Kurt frunció el ceño mientras luchaba por apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos entornados de oro puro y finalmente se percató de que llevaba puesta una de sus camisas.

— ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

—En el vestidor... como un caballero.

— ¿Es que sólo estaba preparada una habitación? —inquirió Kurt sopesando aquella afirmación.

—No te has abrochado bien mi camisa —murmuró Blaine como si no lo hubiera oído, y aquella observación ronca hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas—. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy dispuesto a quitártela otra vez.

— ¡No vamos a hacer ese tipo de cosas! Sólo te has casado conmigo para conseguir la custodia de Lizzie —protestó Kurt mirándolo con ojos atónitos.

—Tienes unas ideas muy originales sobre el matrimonio, piccolo mio.

— ¡Olvídalo! —dijo Kurt con furia, irguiéndose.

—No he hecho votos de celibato —afirmó Blaine lanzándole una poderosa sonrisa de desafío—. Y estoy chapado a la antigua. Mi esposo comparte mi cama. No es un tema de negociación, ni hoy ni mañana, ni ningún otro día. No podrás optar a dormir en otro dormitorio que no sea el mío aunque haya cincuenta habitaciones para invitados bajo el techo conyugal.

* * *

Espero sus reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Kurt se quedó estupefacto al oír aquella osadía pronunciada con tanta serenidad.

—Sabes que no accederé a eso —declaró con voz tensa.

— ¿No? —inquirió Blaine arqueando una ceja.

—No. Compartir una habitación o una cama es imposible. Y me gustaría que te fueras para poder vestirme —lo informó Kurt.

—Kurt...

—Ahí está la puerta. Úsala —le aconsejó levantando la barbilla—. Lo nuestro no es un matrimonio convencional. Me forzaste a casarme contra mi voluntad.

—Lo mires como lo mires, estamos casados. Y sin la pasión este matrimonio no tiene la mínima esperanza. De hecho, ahora mismo es lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor —replicó Blaine irónicamente—. ¿Por qué tratas de negarnos ese único elemento positivo?

Kurt no estaba preparado para esa cruda sinceridad y perdió hasta el último ápice de viveza y color. Al pedir su propia habitación sólo trataba de protegerse. Lo aterrorizaba exponerse a que Blaine lo hiriese otra vez.

—No permitiré que sabotees este matrimonio sin antes darle una oportunidad —declaró Blaine con rígida impaciencia—. Por una vez en tu vida vas a aceptar tu situación y hacer un verdadero esfuerzo.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así —replicó Kurt con voz temblorosa.

—Ha sido un aviso —contestó Blaine clavándole una mirada de hielo—. Por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, esta vez te quedarás. Ahora tenemos que pensar en Lizzie...

—Sí, pero...

—Trece años has tardado en reunir el valor de decirme por qué te marchaste la otra vez y me lo echaste en cara como si yo supiera de qué estabas hablando.

—Yo... —dijo Kurt poniéndose rígido.

—Pero no me dijiste ni una palabra en su momento —exclamó Blaine mirándolo de arriba abajo con llameantes ojos dorados—. Y, lo creas o no, el divorcio fue un duro golpe para mí. No estaba preparado y desde luego no lo vi venir. Te amaba y creía sinceramente que tú me amabas a mí también... y luego me di cuenta de que no era así, ¿no, Kurt?

Kurt se quedó helado y sintió una gran confusión emocional. No había considerado nunca la posibilidad de que Blaine no hubiera deseado el divorcio.

—Sólo lo dices ahora para hacerme sentir mal —lo censuró—. Estás mintiendo.

—Kurt... —dijo Blaine dando un paso hacia delante.

—Estás tratando de retorcer las cosas y actuar como si yo te hubiera abandonado sin razón, cuando sabes perfectamente que no tenía motivos para quedarme. Tú ya te habías ido a otra habitación.

Blaine lo asió por los antebrazos para aprisionarlo. Tenía la expresión rígida y un aire de perplejidad en la mirada. Luego soltó lentamente sus delgados brazos y frunció el ceño al tiempo que entornaba los ojos.

—Sólo porque no podía dormir en la misma cama que tú sin ponerte las manos encima...

—Eso no tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué no? Nunca pasé tanta vergüenza en mi vida como el día en que mi padre me dijo que esperaba que no siguiera pidiendo sexo a mi esposo porque las personas embarazadas no se sentían cómodos haciendo el amor después de los dos primeros meses. Quise preguntarte si te había estado haciendo daño, pero no pude reunir el valor de hacerlo. Mis exigencias en ese ámbito habían sido, después de todo, bastante voraces...

— ¡Creí que ya no me deseabas! —lo interrumpió Kurt boquiabierto— Nunca me hiciste daño.

— ¿No?

Kurt lo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, junto a sus mejillas encendidas. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los suyos.

—Por eso me sentí tan culpable cuando abortaste —confesó Blaine bruscamente—. Pensé que todos aquellos encuentros apasionados podían haber contribuido a que...

— ¡No! —protestó Kurt en un susurro de dolor, y acarició su brazo con los dedos para consolarlo—. Simplemente ocurrió. El doctor me había asegurado que no había razón para que no siguiéramos haciendo el amor... Siempre me gustó hacerte perder el control. Era casi tan excitante como perderlo yo —confesó Kurt todavía conmocionado. Por increíble que pareciese, Blaine lo había deseado a pesar de su voluminosa figura y la idea lo había dejado desarmado.

—Por favor… no digas eso —gimió Blaine, y con manos delgadas y fuertes lo levantó y lo presionó contra su cuerpo, tenso y musculoso. Kurt averiguó por sí mismo por qué estaba temblando al entrar en contacto con la dureza de su encendida masculinidad.

Blaine tomó sus labios con voracidad salvaje y ardiente. La excitación lo asaltó y provocó una violenta oleada de respuesta. En un instante, lo rodeó con los brazos y le acarició el pelo murmurando un gemido que lo incitó a seguir. Con aquel único beso, la pasión que Kurt había contenido durante tanto tiempo explotó en una lluvia de fuegos multicolores y le hizo perder la cabeza. Con un ahogado gruñido de satisfacción, Blaine exploró vorazmente su boca con traviesa precisión semejante a una posesión primitiva.

Lo bajó al suelo y lo hizo girar, buscando con los labios la suave piel de su nuca y descubriendo puntos de placer que Kurt pensó que no poseía. Kurt estiró el cuello dejándose llevar por aquel éxtasis y deslizó sus caderas hacia atrás, contra su virilidad encendida, sintiendo que se estremecía como reacción a su provocación.

Sus manos ascendieron lentamente sobre su pecho por encima de la camisa de algodón. Cuando acarició las puntas de sus pezones con los pulgares, Kurt se quedó sin respiración y sintió un calor en la entrepierna. Blaine lo giró de nuevo y lo levantó para llevarlo con él hasta la cama sellando sus labios con los suyos.

—Decías que era increíble en la cama —susurró Blaine entrecortadamente, clavándole sus ardientes ojos dorados mientras se hincó y se despojaba de su camisa—. No era cierto. Éramos increíbles juntos...

Un tórax musculoso y moreno apareció ante su vista, y Kurt empezó a derretirse y a sentir debilidad en todos sus miembros. Blaine se inclinó sobre él y desató los botones de su camisa. Luego la abrió y contempló su tórax pálido con clara apreciación.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, Kurt se estremeció de sensualidad y Blaine bajó su oscura cabeza para atrapar un suave pezón rosado y hacer que Kurt se agitara y gimiera con aquel placer torturador.

En algún lugar próximo se oyó el estridente sonido del teléfono y Kurt frunció el ceño. Blaine maldijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Con la brusquedad de una frustración violenta, se apartó de Kurt y buscó con la mano el teléfono móvil. Luego, inesperadamente, Blaine se quedó helado mientras Kurt lo contemplaba con creciente fascinación.

—Hola —murmuró con sorprendente afecto—. Si… Si... maravilloso… estupendo... ¿Te gustaría hablar con tu padre?

— ¿Lizzie?—dijo Kurt instintivamente avergonzado, como si su hija acabase de entrar en la habitación y los hubiera sorprendido en la cama. Blaine le pasó el teléfono sin decir palabra.

— ¿Cómo te va? —preguntó Lizzie—. Sabía que estarían súper preocupados por mí porque es la primera vez que estoy fuera de casa.

—Sí...

— ¿No es muy romántico que papá te haya llevado al lugar donde os conocisteis? Apuesto a que te quedaste de piedra.

—Sí...

—Bueno, estoy bien y me lo estoy pasando de miedo, así que espero que no les importe que no los vuelva a llamar... —dijo Lizzie bajando la voz antes de continuar—. Lo siento, pero parece muy ñoño tener que llamar a casa.

Segundos después, Kurt devolvió el teléfono a Blaine y él lo dejó a un lado. Se hizo el silencio y Kurt frunció el ceño cuando Blaine no hizo ademán de volverlo a abrazar. Se puso en tensión y se ruborizó al reconocer su intensa excitación.

—Pensé que mi fantasía de adolescente había coloreado los recuerdos, pero no ha sido así —dijo con voz profunda e inexpresiva mirándolo fríamente. Se levantó de un respingo de la cama y tomó su camisa—. Realmente eres dinamita en la cama, pero creo que voy a tomar el aire.

La cara de Kurt se encendió por el shock y la humillación. Aquel rechazo cayó como un viento invernal sobre su carne desnuda. Se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los puños por debajo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se oyó preguntar con perplejidad.

Blaine se volvió hacia él y torció sus generosos y sensuales labios.

—Todavía estoy muy enfadado contigo. Cada vez que recuerdo que apartaste a mi hija de mi lado tengo ganas de aplastar algo. Pero lo superaré. Es irracional esperar de ti más de lo que eres capaz de dar, y es imposible dar marcha atrás al reloj.

—No eres justo —dijo Kurt con desmayo. Había ocultado aquella ira tan bien, que lo había engañado.

—Al contrario, estoy siendo muy justo. Eres un padre considerablemente bueno. Eres hermoso y sexy, y estupendo en la cama —le dijo haciéndole inclinar la cabeza y ruborizarse—. Que seas tan codicioso y tan superficial emocionalmente no es gran cosa —añadió Blaine gravemente. Kurt alzó la cabeza enseguida.

—No soy codicioso... y tampoco superficial.

—Kurt, tienes la constancia de una mariposa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—No importa —dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros—. Si no fuera por Lizzie, no estaríamos aquí.

—No hace falta que me lo digas —replicó Kurt. Sólo estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía, lo que inexplicablemente había olvidado en la última media hora. Pero se sintió increíblemente vacío y degradado. La intimidad que, como un tonto, había creído recuperar con Blaine, sólo había sido una ilusión nacida de su estúpido sentimentalismo y de su voracidad sexual. Se odiaba por su debilidad. Quería morir, pero no delante de él.

Sin avisar, Blaine se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe con gesto impaciente.

—Creo que tenemos visita.

Una voz ascendía hacia el piso de arriba y se oía el distante sonido de unos zapatos en la escalera de mármol.

—Cooper —susurró Blaine saliendo al pasillo para interceptar a su hermano.

— ¿Y cómo demonios ha entrado? —jadeó Kurt palideciendo—. ¿Volando sobre una escoba por la ventana?

Blaine se paró en seco y volvió la cabeza dejando ver su perfil endurecido por la ira y la incredulidad. Kurt se puso como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Madura, Kurt —lo aconsejó Blaine con mordacidad—. Tal vez te hayas quedado atrapado en el tiempo, pero los demás hemos crecido. Si no puedes comportarte como un adulto y ser civilizado, sugiero que te quedes aquí arriba.

—Yo...

Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado. Gimiendo de frustración, Kurt se volvió a arrojar sobre la almohada. Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que su hermano lo había hecho sufrir. Pero la verdad, Cooper no era su peor problema en aquellos problemas. De modo que apartó la sábana y se levantó sintiendo miedo hacia lo que le deparaba el futuro. Había caído en brazos de Blaine, se había quedado sin defensas y una voracidad física que lo aterrorizaba lo había traicionado con humillante facilidad.

Diez minutos después, Kurt descendió la escalera. Había recuperado la seguridad en sí mismo gracias al elegante traje de color azul pálido que llevaba puesto. Por dentro tenía un torbellino de emociones y de conflictos pero no estaba dispuesto a recibir a Cooper con cara compungida.

Las puertas del vestíbulo que daban al exterior estaban abiertas de par en par. Al llegar al último peldaño, Kurt se quedó helado. Blaine estaba fuera rodeado por los brazos de un rubio. Kurt pestañeó y volvió a mirar, incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Unos brazos delgados y morenos rodeaban el cuello de Blaine, y el hombre sonreía mostrando la perfección de su perfil y un cabello rubio que ondeaba al viento. Kurt lo reconoció al instante...

Su corazón dio un vuelco de dolor y se quedó en estado de shock. Elijah Coll. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y por qué Blaine le había hecho pensar que se trataba de su hermano? Un gemido de angustia se quedó atrapado en su garganta y huyó al salón antes de que lo vieran.

* * *

¿Quieren más caps? :D


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

— No pareces tan pagado de ti mismo como yo esperaba —comentó burlonamente una lánguida voz masculina.

Sorprendido, Kurt giró sobre sus talones. De pie junto a la ventana estaba Cooper, el hermano de Blaine, un castaño delgado como una escoba con un envidiable traje recto de color blanco que parecía pregonar que era de diseño.

— ¿Cooper?—murmuró confusamente. Su cerebro se resistía a funcionar.

La única imagen que estaba grabada en su cabeza era la de Elijah abrazando a Blaine, riendo y sonriendo con clara intimidad. Desde luego, no había reaccionado como cualquier hombre lo habría hecho si su amante hubiera puesto fin a su relación y, casi inmediatamente, se hubiera casado con otro hombre. Aquella imagen perturbadora todavía se clavaba en su interior como un diabólico cuchillo.

Cooper caminó hacia él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, tengo que reconocer que, por mucho que te desprecie, Kurt, admiro tu sangre fría. Tienes a un verdadero Anderson viviente en tu poder como un rehén para conseguir una fortuna.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Kurt retirándose húmedos mechones de cabellos de su frente con un gesto vacilante.

—Lizzie... tu milagroso billete de vuelta al círculo familiar —dijo Cooper soltando una carcajada de desprecio—. Pero no estaría muy tranquilo en tu lugar. Puede que Blaine se haya casado contigo para conseguir la custodia de su hija, pero no creo que planee quedarse con los dos...

— ¿Qué me intentas decir? —lo interrumpió Kurt con voz tensa.

—Ya veo que sigues necesitando que te digan las cosas palabra por palabra —le espetó Cooper con una mirada de superioridad—. Blaine se quedará con Lizzie y se deshará de ti. Y, ¿por qué no? ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo con él!

— ¿Por qué me sigues odiando tanto? —susurró Kurt horrorizado ante la persistente malicia de aquel hombre—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Arruinaste la vida de mi hermano una vez y ahora lo estás intentando de nuevo. Los hermanos permanecen unidos —le dijo Cooper sucintamente—. Y en cuanto a lo que hago aquí, se trata de negocios nada más, aunque creo que debo disculparme por haber reunido a Blaine con Elijah inadvertidamente. Eres un estúpido celoso. ¿Y qué esperanza tienes contra un joven de esa edad?

Kurt se quedó blanco como la nieve.

—Imbécil —murmuró conmocionado.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —intervino Blaine bruscamente cortando la conversación como un aire gélido en un día caluroso de verano.

Kurt se dio la vuelta desconcertado, chocó contra una mesa y lanzó un lujoso jarrón de flores contra la chimenea. El cristal estalló en todas direcciones.

— ¡Maldita sea! —jadeó y, automáticamente, se agachó para recoger los pedazos de cristal.

—Me temo que tu hombre no está preparado para olvidar el pasado, Blaine. Lo intenté… ahora no puedes decir que no lo he intentado.., pero oíste lo que me llamó, ¿verdad?

—Kurt, deja en paz los cristales —ordenó Blaine con los ojos echando chispas y una expresión implacable. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y lo levantó—. Ahora mismo podemos pasar sin un esposo salpicado de sangre en el papel del protagonista.

—Debe de ser horriblemente vergonzoso ser tan torpe —comentó Cooper con ironía.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior lastimando la suave carne y probó el sabor acre de su sangre.

—Siento que Kurt haya sido tan grosero —dijo Blaine lentamente aprisionando a su esposo con una mano anclada sobre su hombro—. Pero estoy convencido de que quiere disculparse por perder la cabeza.

Kurt se puso rígido y permaneció mudo, indignado de que lo trataran como un niño que se hubiese portado mal. La frustración y la furia lo recorrieron al darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa que dijera en su defensa en aquellos momentos no sería convincente.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Cooper, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Kurt lo miró con un odio apenas disimulado.

—Dadas las circunstancias... —vaciló Blaine, y luego se encogió de hombros abandonándose al destino—. Puedes usar la finca para tu sesión de fotos. Me hago cargo de que sería difícil encontrar otro escenario en tan poco tiempo...

— ¡Sabía que Elijah te haría cambiar de opinión! —entonó Cooper en un nauseabundo tono de alivio infantil. Kurt rechinó los dientes—. Sé que es un momento muy inoportuno, pero nunca imaginé que Kurt y tú vinierais a esta vieja casa a pasar vuestra luna de miel.

Con un repentino e inesperado movimiento, Kurt se liberó de la mano que lo apresaba y salió a zancadas de la estancia.

—Kurt... —gimió Cooper a sus espaldas—. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a causar tantos problemas, no te lo hubiera pedido.

Kurt subió las escaleras precipitadamente. No pasaría ni un solo instante más en aquella casa... ni por Lizzie ni por nadie. ¡Iba a salir enseguida! Con la respiración entrecortada por el sollozo, buscó su maleta, que todavía no había deshecho, y trató de cerrarla metiendo como podía las mangas y los dobladillos de las prendas que sobresalían al haberlas desordenado antes con las prisas por vestirse.

— ¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando ahora? —inquirió Blaine desde la puerta.

Kurt se dio la vuelta arrodillado como estaba y con las mejillas ardiendo de furia.

— ¡Apártate de mi camino, cerdo! No, no eres un cerdo, eres menos que eso. Eres una serpiente... una serpiente escurridiza, astuta, traidora y estúpida... porque si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí y aguantarte a ti, a tu novio y al arpía de tu hermano, estás soñando.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte, piccolo mio —le espetó crudamente cruzándose de brazos—. Cuando la felicidad de mi hija está en juego, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que el día que me abandones empezaré a reclamar la custodia de mi hija. No me excluirás de su vida otra vez —aseguró Blaine con brusco énfasis.

Kurt se quedó blanco de la conmoción, electrificado por aquella amenaza. De repente, la exposición viperina de Cooper no parecía tan fantasiosa. ¿Sería posible que Blaine planeara utilizarlo mientras lo necesitara... y luego prescindiese de sus servicios como esposo y padre al mismo tiempo?

—Me estás asustando —murmuró Kurt en impulso involuntario de franqueza.

—Y tú a mí cuando te veo arrastrar una maleta apenas veinticuatro horas después de decir «Sí quiero» por segunda vez en tu vida —exclamó Blaine, con rostro pálido pero con una fiera determinación reflejada en su esculpida estructura ósea—. No espero que mi hermano y tú os hagáis íntimos amigos, pero sí espero que aceptes como un hombre maduro que mi familia es también la familia de Lizzie y que cuando llegue aquí a finales de semana, no tiene por qué verse envuelta en una guerra de mezquindades que empezó incluso antes de que ella naciera.

—Yo no fui quien volvió a empezar la guerra.

Blaine extendió sus manos fuertes en un arco de impaciencia por lo que consideraba un tema sin importancia.

—No consentiré que Lizzie venga a casa por primera vez y encuentre una atmósfera hostil...

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer para mejorar esa atmósfera? —inquirió Kurt soltando una carcajada sin rastro de humor al recordar la humillación a la que lo había sometido minutos antes—. Te odio, Blaine. De verdad que te odio por lo que me has hecho hoy.

—Tal vez me odies por lo que no te he hecho —replicó lanzando una mirada explícita a la cama revuelta—. Apenas puedo creer que me resistiera a la tentación.

Más afectado de lo que podía soportar por aquel cambio de humor y de tema, Kurt respiró aceleradamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

—Te abofetearé si lo vuelves a intentar.

— ¿Cuándo me he sentido inhibido por esa expectativa? —le lanzó Blaine en tono complacido—. Ya deberías saber que me encantan los retos —prosiguió con una sonrisa cruel—. Pero puedes estar tranquilo de momento, gracias a nuestros inesperados visitantes.

— ¿Inesperados? —inquirió Kurt con incertidumbre.

—Kurt... ¿no imaginarás que deseaba que levantaran este circo en nuestra casa? —preguntó con una mueca de clara incredulidad—. Pero no tardarán en irse.

— ¿Por qué necesitaba Cooper tu permiso para usar la casa? —inquirió Kurt. Su indignación empezaba a ceder al ver que Blaine estaba tan contrariado por la invasión como él.

—La finca es ahora de mi propiedad. Cuando Harold decidió venderla, yo la compré.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu hermano con una sesión de fotografía?

—Hace tres meses compró un estudio fotográfico. Está haciendo lo posible para destacar en el mundo de la moda. Elijah es un top model —explicó Blaine—. Cooper lo necesita para vender este reportaje y, como Elijah es un amigo de la familia, accedió a ayudarlo.

Kurt reconsideró la imagen de Elijah y Blaine juntos y admitió que lo que había visto no podía describirse como algo más que un saludo afectuoso.

— ¿Elijah es... un amigo de la familia?

—Nuestros padres se mueven en los mismos círculos sociales.

—Te vi con él antes —se oyó Kurt confesar con sorprendente brusquedad—. Estaba como una lapa pegado a ti.

—Elijah es muy expresivo —dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros bajo el penetrante escrutinio de Kurt—. Y para ser sincero, está siendo muy generoso. Salí con él hasta hace muy poco —le recordó en tono de reprobación—. Pero, vamos, el almuerzo está servido.

La idea de tener al hermoso y generoso Elijah rondando por la casa lo hacía sentirse profundamente inseguro. Aquella misma mañana se había dicho que sería capaz de llevar un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero horas después estaba ahogándose en un pantano de dolor y confusión. ¿Por qué ningún otro hombre había tenido el poder de desgarrar su corazón con una sola sonrisa y paralizarlo apareciendo con unos vaqueros?

—Sabes... Necesito aire fresco más de lo que necesito comer.

Pero Blaine lo interceptó antes de que alcanzara la puerta y lo presionó contra su cuerpo contemplándolo con evidente frustración.

—No me excluyas de tu vida… y no huyas de mi lado.

La dura protuberancia masculina de su virilidad presionó su estómago y lo hizo vibrar como un fórmula uno a punto de emprender la carrera. Pero Kurt combatió su fragilidad con frenética determinación.

—Estamos haciendo un hogar para Lizzie, eso es todo —le dijo con voz trémula—. Ahora... por favor, suéltame.

Su mirada ardiente le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, pero se oyó el batir de una puerta y el ruido de voces irrumpiendo en el vestíbulo. Blaine lo liberó maldiciendo y Kurt huyó corriendo escaleras abajo y salió al exterior. Pero sintió como si la mitad de su alma se hubiera quedado en el círculo roto de su abrazo. Ahogó un sollozo en su garganta e inspiró el aire caliente y pesado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sólo el amor lo había herido tanto. Blaine influía en todas sus emociones. Y era tan doloroso y tan terriblemente familiar para Kurt... Podría haberlo soportado mejor si sólo hubiera sido sexo. La idea de que siguiera amando a Blaine lo petrificaba. Amarlo significaba que lo último que podía soportar era vivir un humillante matrimonio de conveniencia basado en el bien de su hija.

Aturdido por aquella oleada de emociones, Kurt vio a Blaine bajar las escaleras de entrada de la casa. Era un hombre irresistible y cada uno de sus ágiles movimientos lo hacían ser consciente no sólo de él sino de su extrema vulnerabilidad. Enseguida, desvió la mirada y sólo entonces prestó atención a la escena que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Elijah estaba posando delante de un seto de tejo artísticamente podado, dejaba ver su torso desnudo. Lizzie había tenido un Ken que se le parecía mucho. Tan perfecto que parecía imposible.

—Imponente, ¿verdad? —dijo Cooper apareciendo a su lado.

—No creo que sea una coincidencia que Elijah y tú hayan llegado hoy —dijo observando cómo Elijah lanzaba un beso seductor a Blaine entre pose y pose.

—Pero Blaine sí. Es evidente que yo sabía que iban a venir aquí —confirmó Cooper con ironía.

Desdeñando con irritación las atenciones de la maquilladora, Elijah se acercó a Blaine con la eficiencia de un misil programado para dar en el blanco.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Kurt a Cooper con firmeza—. Deberías haber montado esta farsa una semana antes de la boda.

—Sólo estoy haciéndote ver una relación ininterrumpida —dijo Cooper dulcemente—. ¿Te parece que Elijah actúe como un hombre que ha perdido a su amante por otro hombre? Sabe por qué Blaine se ha casado contigo y sabe que no durará mucho. Puede permitirse ser comprensivo.

Elijah había enredado a Blaine en una animada conversación. Kurt levantó la barbilla y se acercó. Elijah lo ignoró, pero Blaine posó con naturalidad la mano en la parte inferior de su espalda. Kurt se apoyó en él haciendo un minúsculo, pero agresivo movimiento e introdujo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero. Se sintió envuelto en su aroma y calor. Como un seductor camino de convertirse en la víctima de su propia estrategia, Kurt inspiró con desesperación sintiendo que Blaine se ponía tenso y cambiaba de postura, y se cuestionó confusamente la inconsistencia de su comportamiento provocativo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —murmuró Blaine con significativa brusquedad. Elijah abrió los ojos.

—No puedo, tengo que ponerme el próximo traje en cinco minutos —dijo frunciéndole el ceño a Kurt, demasiado egocéntrico como para darse cuenta de que la invitación no había ido dirigido a él—. Ah, sí, casi lo olvido. Barry me dio un mensaje para ti.

— ¿Barry? —inquirió Kurt, que se quedó fuera de juego momentáneamente por la referencia.

—Fui a ver con él aquella casa —dijo Elijah con despreocupación—. Y lo sentí mucho por él. Está destrozado por haberte perdido.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera separar los labios para desafiar aquella sorprendente declaración, Blaine intervino de manera cortante.

— ¿Y el mensaje?

—Dijo que le recordara a Kurt la proposición que le hizo la noche antes de vuestra boda.

—Barry quiere que le des la oportunidad de dirigir la agencia —dijo Kurt bajo la mirada impertérrita de Blaine mientras Elijah volvía a las cámaras con un sonrisa felina de satisfacción—. Es muy ambicioso. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Blaine se apartó de su lado y Kurt pestañeó.

—Oh, no. Sigues siendo un celoso empedernido.

—Tienes que haber perdido la razón para decir eso —dijo con gélida precisión haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

Sí, posiblemente era así... ¿no estaba atribuyéndole emociones que no poseía? Tenía que haber cierto grado de preocupación para que existieran los celos. Y Blaine no se preocupaba. La única preocupación de Blaine era Lizzie. Con un rubor de mortificación, Kurt giró sobre sus talones y fue a refugiarse en el bosque sintiendo que se había puesto en ridículo. Era mejor dejar que Cooper y Elijah interpretaran su estúpida farsa. Pronto se habrían ido.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Kurt se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y consultó detenidamente su reloj.

—Las nueve y media.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo? —masculló cruzando el vestíbulo como un depredador hambriento y abriendo las manos con expresividad.

—Fui a dar un paseo. Pensé que era mejor que dejase a nuestros visitantes hacer su trabajo —dijo Kurt con voz tensa—. Siento haberme perdido la cena, pero me hice un sándwich en la cocina. Ahora me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

— ¿Buenas noches? —rugió Blaine dejando entre ver la furiosa exasperación que trataba de controlar.

Kurt se apresuró a entrar en el vestidor de su habitación. Para contrariedad suya, habían deshecho su maleta. Localizó un pijama y salió corriendo. Escogió una pequeña habitación del segundo piso. Sólo cuando ya estaba metido en la cama y había apagado la luz, empezó a relajarse un poco. Blaine acabaría captando el mensaje. Podrían perfectamente ser... compañeros. Cualquier cosa con un matiz más íntimo era imposible y, siempre que no sospechara sus sentimientos hacia él, no podría volverlo a herir.

Pasado algún tiempo, el batir de unas puertas en la distancia rompieron el silencio de la casa. Kurt frunció el ceño cuando en menos de un minuto se oyó otro batir similar... y luego otro. Perdió la cuenta pero comprendió horrorizado que Blaine estaba recorriendo la casa buscando a su esposo perdido. Kurt se quedó inmóvil hasta que finalmente, su puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Tendré que encadenarte en la bodega! —exclamó Blaine caminando hacia la cama y fulminándolo con la mirada—. Al menos, así sabré dónde encontrarte. Te pasas la mitad del día escondiéndote en el bosque y luego subes al ático para pasar la noche. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio te crees que es éste?

—No es un matrimonio normal...

— ¡Pero va a serlo! —juró Blaine con convicción apartando la ropa de su cama y levantándolo en sus brazos antes de que pudiera impedirlo—. Debes estar en mi habitación, y ahí es donde estarás. Y si no quieres dormir en la cama conmigo puedes dormir en el suelo… pero en la misma habitación. ¿Por qué? Porque eres mi esposo.

—Me chantajeaste para que me casara contigo.

—Déjalo ya —replicó Blaine con desprecio bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y dando zancadas por el pasillo—. Para ti el chantaje fue maná caído del cielo.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti... y sólo de esta manera me has podido tener sin reconocer ese hecho. ¡Maná caído del cielo! —repitió Blaine con mordaz provocación al tiempo que lo dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Esa acusación es completamente ridícula —dijo Kurt tratando de parecer convincente pero rojo como un tomate.

—Y como no me vas a convencer de que no me deseas, puesto que la mutua atracción es evidente, no entiendo por qué sigues huyendo en dirección opuesta —declaró Blaine con salvaje franqueza—. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿He de decirte que tengo toda una hilera de tarjetas de crédito y unos ingresos mensuales que ambicionaría hasta un rey del petróleo?

Kurt palideció y tragó saliva al oír aquella degradante acusación. Tal vez era el momento de contarle a Blaine la verdad sobre el acuerdo financiero de su separación.

Kurt agarró dos almohadas y las puso delante de sí como barrera defensiva.

—Y tu silencio no va a llevarnos a ningún sitio —le espetó Blaine golpeando las almohadas y maldiciendo en italiano—. A veces eres tan endemoniadamente infantil...

—No es infantil creer que nuestra relación funcionará mejor si dormimos en camas separadas —protestó Kurt con voz trémula—. Y, por cierto, no soy codicioso y nunca lo he sido.

Se hizo un silencio expectante.

— ¿Es eso el final de una increíble oleada de seguridad en ti mismo? —sondeó Blaine irónicamente. Kurt inspiró profundamente y se dijo que saldría ganando si lo avergonzaba con la verdad. Levantó la cabeza.

—Tu padre persuadió a Rachel para que aceptara el dinero en mi nombre. Rachel lo metió en una cuenta de un banco suizo y no me dijo que existía hasta la semana pasada.

—Kurt... —murmuró Blaine con voz quebrada, conmocionado ante aquella revelación.

Kurt saltó de la cama y adoptó una postura defensiva.

—De modo que puedes dejar de llamarme codicioso y no necesito ni tus tarjetas de crédito ni tus copiosos ingresos, porque con ese dinero Lizzie y yo viviremos cómodamente durante el resto de nuestros días.

—No mentías al decir que no te habías llevado ni un penique cuando te divorciaste de mí... —reflexionó Blaine mirándolo con ojos dorados llenos de interés. La velocidad a la que asimilaba la nueva información lo aterrorizó—. Kurt el mártir... eso parece mucho más real. Entonces, pensabas de verdad que me hacías un favor divorciándote de mí y manteniendo en silencio la existencia de Lizzie. Dejaste que mi padre te convenciera, ¿verdad?

Se pasó una mano no muy firme por su negro y miró hacia el cielo apretando la mandíbula. El silencio creció y persistió hasta que Kurt sintió ganas de chillar de la tensión.

—Kurt... ¿seguías queriéndome cuando te divorciaste de mí?

Kurt se quedó aterrorizado. Una pequeña cosa que había confesado y en menos de un minuto ya iba a cruzar la línea de meta.

—Dios mío, estoy tan cansado —musitó fingiendo un bostezo y tratando de ocultar el desconcierto de su cara con las manos.

—Vuelve a la cama —lo invitó Blaine con voz ronca—. Te despertaré enseguida.

Kurt se agitó sin querer como una presa fácil ante su irresistible atractivo. Imaginó sus manos sobre su cuerpo y lo recorrió un estremecimiento de excitación. Una necesidad desesperada que no podía controlar se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad de probar que su idea de matrimonio podía funcionar?

—No nos arriesgaremos a otro embarazo —comentó Blaine con medido énfasis—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? No quiero otro hijo.

E instantáneamente Kurt contestó su propia pregunta. Se sintió atravesado por el dolor. Seguramente tener más hijos habría sido una posibilidad en el matrimonio normal que Blaine había dicho que deseaba. Sin embargo, había desechado fríamente la idea de aumentar la familia antes de que pudiera plantearse aquella posibilidad.

Con un brusco movimiento, Kurt asió una ligera manta que estaba a los pies de la cama. Ante la mirada de total incredulidad de Blaine, se envolvió en ella y se acurrucó en un confortable sillón.

* * *

¿Más? :P


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

En el sueño de Kurt, el bebé más perfecto del mundo yacía ante su vista sin que nadie lo reclamara. En el momento en que tendió los brazos ansiosamente para tomar posesión de él, un par de manos crueles llegaron primero.

—Dije que no —intervino la voz de Blaine en tono de gélida desaprobación, y la seductora imagen de aquel encantador bebé de dulce aroma se desvaneció.

Kurt se despertó con sollozos ahogados. Una doncella estaba corriendo las cortinas. Estaba en la cama pero estaba solo. Tenía un confuso recuerdo de gozo al sentir unos brazos masculinos que lo levantaban y otro de aflicción cuando aquellos brazos lo depositaron enseguida en el frío abrazo de la sábana. Sus mejillas enrojecieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Blaine se diera cuenta de que huía en dirección contraria porque no podía controlarse si se acercaba demasiado? ¿O ya se daba cuenta?

Cuando los pasos de Kurt resonaron en las escaleras veinte minutos más tarde, Blaine salió del salón. Un haz de luz brilló en su exuberante cabello negro, hizo centellear sus ojos y marcó sus rasgos de escultura clásica. Kurt se quedó helado al sentir una intensa excitación sensual al verlo. No podía apartar los ojos de él y las cuchillas de su deseo insaciable lo atravesaron cruelmente. Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo contempló con ojos entornados y pícaros.

—Sabía que dormirías hasta tarde. Has pasado la noche muy inquieto —le dijo Blaine, y Kurt se sonrojó—. Vamos a almorzar fuera de casa.

Había un Ferrari aparcado a la entrada de la casa. Le resultaba algo familiar, pero Kurt no fue capaz de ver la conexión. Subió al interior con las piernas temblorosas, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Una voracidad ilimitada se había apoderado de él. Levantó una mano para acomodarse el cabello y fue plenamente consciente de la dolorosa rigidez de sus pezones.

Poco después, en el tenso silencio, Blaine detuvo lentamente el coche en un área de descanso que quedaba oculta de la carretera por una tupida línea de árboles. Había algo increíblemente familiar en aquella vista, pero Kurt no se percató de qué era, sólo se quedó más confundido. Con un ademán aparentemente natural, Blaine soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Kurt.

—Mereces estar agonizando —murmuró con suavidad—. Eres un pequeño brujo testarudo. Podrías probar a confiar en mí...

— ¿Confiar en ti? —repitió Kurt sin poder razonar.

—Si yo puedo perdonarte por lo de Lizzie, tú puedes perdonarme por ser tan orgulloso como para no ir a Londres en tu busca.

Kurt se quedó sin respiración. Con unas pocas palabras, Blaine había derribado los muros que había entre ellos como si hubiera adivinado que su desconfianza nacía del tremendo dolor que había sufrido tras su separación. Blaine se inclinó sobre él con ojos ardientes que lo cautivaron.

—Y aquí, ahora... es donde volvemos a empezar. Tú, yo, nada más.

Como un muñeco programado, Kurt levantó una mano torpemente y deslizó un dedo por la curva sensual de sus labios.

—Te amé tanto —susurró con voz quebrada recordando su aflicción.

—Eso lo cambia todo, piccolo mio —le dijo con una vibrante sonrisa. Blaine separó los labios para atrapar aquel dedo intruso y lo lamió con la lengua.

Kurt emitió un ronco gemido y sintió un intenso dolor en la entrepierna. Sus párpados cubrieron sus ojos empañados por la pasión y arqueó la espalda escurriéndose lánguidamente en el asiento. Aquella respuesta sumisa despertó un ahogado gemido en Blaine, que deslizó una mano por debajo de la camisa y exploró la piel suave. Las piernas de Kurt se abrieron suavemente.

—Se suponía que éste era mi castigo, no el tuyo —confesó Blaine con voz ronca. Luego hundió una mano ávida en su cabello y abrió sus labios con un rudo beso de frustración sexual. Se apartó de él, volvió a ajustar su cinturón y, maldiciendo en voz baja, volvió a poner en marcha el motor.

—Vamos a almorzar con mis padres —anunció Blaine como concisa explicación.

—Ah... —dijo Kurt, demasiado absorto en otras sensaciones como para reaccionar. Por fin comprendió por qué todo le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar—. Este es el mismo coche que usabas para salir conmigo y aquí es donde parábamos antes de que me dejaras en casa de los Morgan.

—Kurt... ¿y ahora te has dado cuenta?

El mismo coche. Había conservado el Ferrari durante todos aquellos años. Blaine no era sentimental y, sin embargo, lo había llevado a la misma casa que entonces... Su hija misma lo había llamado romántico e impetuoso. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego un hombre? ¿Sería posible que Blaine estuviese tan obsesionado como él en recuperar lo que había perdido?

Kurt se adentró en la imponente mansión de Roma que había sido el telón de fondo de las semanas más tristes y tensas de su vida y se encontró, no con los Borgia del siglo XX, sino con dos ancianos claramente angustiados pero tan ansiosos de enmendar el pasado como él.

—No te acogimos en la familia como hubiera sido nuestro deber la primera vez que te casaste —reconoció Harold encontrando la mirada de Kurt—. Buscábamos a alguien a quien echarle la culpa. Y desgraciadamente, veros a los dos juntos era como ver un coche sin frenos a punto de despeñarse por un precipicio. Blaine pareció sufrir un cambio de personalidad de la mañana a la noche. Y tú tampoco eras feliz. Dispuse el divorcio con el sincero convencimiento de que hacía lo que debía.

Percibiendo su sinceridad, Kurt tragó saliva y asintió.

—Pero no me dijiste la verdad sobre el acuerdo —le recordó Blaine a su padre con voz grave.

—En aquellos momentos parecía mejor mantenerlo en secreto —suspiró Harold Anderson haciendo una mueca.

—Supongo que querréis tener más hijos lo antes posible... —dijo la madre de Blaine con evidente ansiedad.

Kurt se puso rígido y dirigió la mirada a Blaine.

—No lo creo —dijo frenando a su madre con la mirada.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza. Era estúpido sentirse rechazado. Incluso más estúpido sospechar de sus razones. ¿Cómo podía culparlo de pensar así? Blaine sólo podía tener los recuerdos más terribles de su embarazo.

Blaine lo asió de la mano cuando volvieron a salir a la luz del sol.

— ¿Ves? Los monstruos estaban en tu imaginación. Mis padres son conscientes de lo mal que se portaron en el pasado.

Su comprensión lo conmovió en el fondo de su ser. Se cruzó con aquella mirada dorada y su corazón se aceleró. Le resultó imposible concentrarse. No hablaron gran cosa durante el trayecto de regreso a la casa de campo. Habiendo escapado de milagro de una multa por exceso de velocidad, Blaine atravesó las puertas de la finca con un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos para recuperarnos la primera vez que conociste a mi familia? —murmuró con voz ronca.

Kurt se puso acalorado y se ruborizó. Habían hecho falta muchas copas de vino para sobrevivir a aquella comida tantos años atrás y Blaine lo había subido escaleras arriba asegurando entre risas que no podía llevarlo a casa hasta que no se le pasara la borrachera y... Kurt había intentado quitarle los vaqueros con los dientes.

—Todavía estoy esperando a que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Estaban atravesando con paso firme el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras, cuando apareció una doncella.

—Un tal Signor Barry Stevens está al teléfono, signor —recitó sin aliento.

— ¿B... Barry? —tartamudeó Kurt por la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo demonios tiene este teléfono? —lo acusó Blaine.

— ¡No lo sé!

—Es evidente que has estado en contacto con él desde que llegamos —declaró clavándole repentinamente una gélida mirada.

Kurt contestó desde la biblioteca.

— ¿Quién te ha dado este número? —silbó sin más preámbulo.

—Estaba en mi mesa cuando regresé ayer a la agencia. Creía que eras tú el que quería que llamase...

—No —gruñó Kurt—. Alguien debe de haberte gastado una broma. Barry, por favor, no vuelvas a llamar —suspiró con voz cansina.

Blaine seguía de pie en el vestíbulo con el rostro moreno impasible y duro como el granito.

—Blaine —dijo Kurt inspirando profundamente— Cooper o Elijah deben de haberle dado a Barry este número, porque yo no he estado en contacto con él...

— ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer alguno de ellos hacer una cosa así?

—Los dos parecen igualmente empeñados en crear problemas en nuestro matrimonio —declaró Kurt tenazmente levantando la barbilla en respuesta a su incredulidad.

—No estoy para locuras sobre conspiraciones, Kurt. Si tu amiguito te echa de menos, échale la culpa a otro. Pero no insultes mi inteligencia tratando de meter a mi hermano o a Elijah en el lío que has dejado a tus espaldas.

Kurt sintió el escozor acre de las lágrimas en sus ojos cansados.

—Dijiste... dijiste que podía probar a confiar en ti... ¿cuándo vas tú a probar a confiar en mí?

Blaine lo miró con frío desprecio y salió de la casa.

Tratando desesperadamente de dar la impresión de que no había notado su ausencia, Kurt estaba flotando en una colchoneta en la piscina cuando Blaine reapareció. Como le había costado tanto subirse a ella, no movió un músculo y mantuvo su pose de estar tomando el sol relajadamente.

—Si te has metido en el agua sin saber nadar, te mataré —le espetó Blaine en señal de bienvenida.

—Sé nadar... —dijo denotando satisfacción—. Incluso puedo hacer de socorrista.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que encontré un instructor que no pensaba que dejándome caer en el extremo más hondo de la piscina diciéndome que flotaría funcionaría milagrosamente.

—Sal —le ordenó Blaine.

— ¿Por qué? —replicó Kurt incorporándose repentinamente sin el debido cuidado.

La colchoneta se tambaleó y, pese a su esfuerzo por recuperar el equilibrio, acabó cayendo ruidosamente al agua.

—Suelta —balbuceó cuando Blaine lo remolcó hasta el borde, sin creer que se hubiese tirado al agua para un rescate tan absurdo con la ropa puesta—. Ya te he dicho que sé nadar.

Blaine lo arrastró escalerillas arriba a pesar de todo.

—Preferiría ver alguna prueba de tu dominio antes de arriesgarme a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras tú te ahogas.

—No pienses que voy a interpretar el papel de Ofelia.

—Sería muy difícil —dijo Blaine levantando la ceja con sarcasmo—. Ofelia no tenía un pasado que abarcase a la mitad de los hombres del Reino Unido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —jadeó Kurt indignado.

En medio de un palpitante silencio, Blaine se despojó de los vaqueros y de la camisa, que estaban empapados, y se tiró de cabeza al agua para luego recorrer la piscina con brazadas rápidas y agresivas. Kurt se acercó al borde y esperó a que llegara poniéndose de cuclillas.

—Crees que he hecho el amor con todos ellos, ¿verdad?

Unos turbados ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos como el rayo.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —replicó Blaine con soma antes de hacer otro largo en la piscina.

— ¿Blaine? —inquirió Kurt la siguiente vez que se acercó.

—No quiero saberlo —masculló y, apoyándose en los azulejos del borde, salió de la piscina y pasó delante de él completamente desnudo. Luego asió una toalla y permaneció de pie secándose el pelo—. Me vas a desgastar con la mirada, Kurt. Sé un caballero y mira en la otra dirección —le aconsejó con la espalda hacia él.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Kurt, colorado como un tomate.

—Y no tengo ningún deseo de hablar de tu registro fotográfico de trofeos masculinos.

—¡No he tenido ni una sola relación seria desde que nos divorciamos! —reconoció Kurt a regañadientes.

—No me digas —replicó Blaine en tono sarcástico.

—Claro, se me olvidaba —dijo Kurt palideciendo—. Soy tan superficial, ¿verdad? Estoy gastando saliva para nada.

Al pasar de su lado para irse, Blaine lo asió del brazo con fuerza y le hizo retroceder.

—Nada de volver a salir corriendo.

— ¡Suéltame!

En vez de soltarlo, apresó su boca con un beso de castigo. Las piernas de Kurt vacilaron cuando su lengua atravesó sus labios poniendo en evidencia su voracidad. Trató de resistirse y luego se rindió sintiendo que se encendía un río de fuego en su vientre. Con un gemido nacido de su ardiente deseo, Kurt le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Soy un posesivo y un celoso empedernido. Los dos lo sabemos, ¿qué queda por decir? —inquirió Blaine con voz ronca despojándolo de la remera para luego acariciar con las manos su desnudo torso, con un gemido de apreciación—. Kurt... Ardería mil años en el purgatorio sólo por esto.

Lo levantó y lo llevó en brazos hasta la casa.

— ¿Y el personal? —inquirió Kurt.

—Les dije que se fueran.

Aterrizaron en la cama en un nudo salvaje de miembros húmedos. Blaine lo colocó encima de él y contempló con ardientes ojos dorados su pálido tórax con pezones rosados. Luego los acarició provocando estremecimientos de placer en el cuerpo de Kurt.

—Eres el único hombre al que he amado — Blaine con voz áspera—. Y tengo tantas ganas de estar dentro de ti, que me muero.

Kurt recorrió su amplio tórax adorando la flexibilidad de sus músculos y los recios rizos de pelo negro que encontraban a su paso las yemas de sus dedos. Blaine enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt y atrajo sus labios a los suyos para besarlo y envolverlo con su aroma cálido y su tacto inolvidable. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Kurt sintió su tensa virilidad contra su vientre y emitió un sollozo de urgente y jadeante necesidad. No podía acercarse lo bastante a él como para satisfacerse.

Rodaron juntos y Blaine quedó sobre él. Con una mano impaciente lo despojó de su traje de baño. Kurt sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando Blaine descubrió los rizos pálidos y húmedos de su entrepierna y su miembro caliente y sedoso que Kurt mostraba para él. Así, de repente, el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones le quemaba la garganta a medida que el placer se apoderaba de Kurt con una intensidad agridulce que era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Mientras Blaine exploraba aquel miembro, masturbándolo, Kurt emitió un sollozo largo de tormento. Blaine introdujo un dedo previamente lubricado en su interior, moviéndolo en circular, luego introdujo un siguiente dedo, introduciéndolo y sacándolo ansiosamente, prosiguió con un siguiente dedo. Kurt nunca en su vida había anhelado nada tanto como la dura y ardiente invasión del cuerpo de Blaine dentro del suyo. Clavó en él manos impacientes y suplicantes y, fuera de control, echó repetidamente las rodillas hacia atrás a modo de febril invitación.

Blaine, con los ojos ardientes de deseo, lo penetró con un único y poderoso movimiento. Kurt profirió un sorprendente grito de dolor cuando sus músculos más íntimos se contrajeron de forma instintiva. Blaine se quedó inmóvil, conmocionado, y recorrió su rostro encendido con atónitos ojos dorados.

—Kurt..., te siento igual de tenso que la primera vez que hicimos el amor —exclamó. Kurt lo miró a los ojos—. Te he hecho daño, como a un virgen —susurró con voz ronca.

Pero el dolor ya había cesado y su sensible piel era consciente de aquella intrusión de manera completamente distinta. Cerró los ojos en señal de voluptuosa aceptación y profirió una risita sensual sintiendo cómo la excitación se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

— ¿Desde cuándo no has hecho el amor? —inquirió Blaine con voz irregular.

—Por favor... —gimió Kurt enloqueciendo por su inmovilidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —masculló Blaine con la persistencia de un torturador nato.

— ¡Desde hace trece años! —le lanzó Kurt, impulsado por su angustiada frustración.

—Dios mío, piccolo mio... —gruñó Blaine con incredulidad.

Lo contempló con atónita intensidad y luego, con un gemido, se hundió en él profundizando su penetración con fiera posesividad y prosiguió rápidamente y con fuerza. Kurt experimentó un tumulto de excitación frenética y febril. Después, inesperadamente, el dolor insoportable que sentía en su interior se hizo más agudo y jadeó su nombre durante aquel tormento. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, aquel desenfreno se expandió en una explosión de sensaciones desencadenando una oleada de placer dulce y ardiente por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Kurt comenzó a masturbarse, llegando al punto de correrse entre ambos vientres.

Blaine se estremeció en el tenaz círculo de los brazos de Kurt y con un grito de ronca y agonizante satisfacción, halló su propia liberación y cayó sobre él pesadamente, húmedo de sudor. A Kurt lo invadió una oleada de ternura, pero Blaine le había sonsacado finalmente la verdad, una verdad que nunca había imaginado admitir, y en aquellos momentos, se sentía desnudo y terriblemente expuesto.

—Ha merecido la pena esperarte —susurró Kurt dolorosamente.

Blaine levantó su cabeza morena de cabellos despeinados y con una mano levemente temblorosa le acarició el pelo con un gesto de extraña ternura. Sólo entonces sus hermosos ojos se apartaron de los suyos, ansiosos, y sus pestañas cayeron y ocultaron sus pupilas.

—Me siento terriblemente culpable —confesó liberándolo inmediatamente de su peso. Kurt no sabía qué había esperado de él, pero no había sido aquella afirmación—. ¿Por qué no ha habido nadie más en todo este tiempo?

Aquella pregunta era predecible, pero Kurt no estaba preparado para contestarla con sinceridad. Giró la cabeza con dolor por el amor que sentía por él y contuvo la urgencia de acortar la distancia física que había puesto entre ellos.

—Cuando tienes que mirar a un hombre y pensar cómo te sentirías si te quedaras embarazado de él, se te hiela la sangre.

En vez de reír, como Kurt había esperado, Blaine se incorporó bruscamente maldiciendo en italiano.

—Porca miseria —gimió finalmente— No he usado nada —exclamó horrorizado dejando a Kurt estupefacto— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No he tomado ninguna precaución!

—Tranquilo —dijo enseguida Kurt con voz ahogada—. No creo que sea tan fértil como lo era a los diecisiete años.

—Me siento terriblemente culpable —repitió.

Kurt se cubrió con la sábana. Al presenciar la reacción de horror de Blaine ante el riesgo de ser padre por segunda vez experimentó la dosis de realidad más dolorosa y humillante de su vida.

—Vete —murmuró Kurt con voz ronca, sin preocuparse de por qué se sentía culpable. Blaine posó una mano vacilante sobre su hombro y Kurt se liberó de ella desplazándose al otro extremo de la cama— Déjame solo.

—Duérmete —lo urgió Blaine—. Tengo que salir.

—Y no vuelvas —le espetó Kurt rompiendo en sollozos en cuanto salió de la habitación.

Era evidente que Blaine sólo se sentía intensamente atraído por él, pero nada más. Sólo había sido un instrumento para colmar su deseo de representar una farsa de armonía conyugal para Lizzie.

* * *

Me quedé dormida ayer u.u ¿quieren otro capítulo más? :D


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Kurt seguía en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Al principio lo ignoró, pero la insistencia del que llamaba ganó finalmente y asió el auricular en un arranque de irritación. Kurt reconoció al instante la voz que habló en italiano en tono de reprobación.

— ¿Cooper?—lo interrumpió Kurt directamente— Soy Kurt, no alguien del personal. Blaine ha salido. ¿Quieres que le diga que te llame?

—En realidad es contigo con quien quería hablar —lo informó Cooper reemplazando su irritación con una falsa dulzura— Sé perfectamente que Blaine no está en casa. ¿Te digo por qué lo sé? Porque está con Elijah...

— ¿No te rindes, Cooper? —le espetó Kurt poniéndose rígido—. Ya han pasado trece años y sigues jugando al mismo juego viejo y estúpido.

—Compruébalo por ti mismo si no me crees. Elijah se aloja en un complejo veraniego que sólo está a unos minutos en coche de la casa —dijo Cooper l yéndole la dirección con abierta satisfacción— El Ferrari de Blaine está aparcado en la puerta...

—Pierdes el tiempo —replicó Kurt con furia— Ya no soy un incrédulo adolescente y confío en Blaine... ¿me oyes? ¡Confío en tu hermano!

—Pero lo has puesto en una situación imposible. Blaine quería a su hija. ¡Ha tenido que casarse contigo! El intruso eres tú, no Elijah. Es Elijah con el que quiere estar y con el que está en estos momentos.

Sin vacilación, Kurt colgó con fuerza el teléfono. Estaba temblando. Con un brusco movimiento, saltó de la cama, se puso de rodillas, siguió el hilo del teléfono hasta el enganche con la pared y lo desconectó a toda prisa. Pero no pudo desconectar sus pensamientos inquietantes de la misma manera.

¿Por qué Blaine se había comportado como si no tuviera la conciencia tranquila? ¿Por qué había dicho dos veces lo culpable que se sentía? Kurt dio vueltas por la habitación. Blaine... horrorizado por el reducido riesgo de haber dejado embarazado a su esposo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era eso un desastre? Estaban casados y ya eran adultos. Adoraba a Lizzie y había reconocido lo mucho que le hubiera gustado compartir los primeros años de vida de su hija... Y era ridículo pensar que pudiera estar con Elijah. No habían dado ninguna prueba de su intimidad. ¿Pero por qué iban a hacerlo si pensaban continuar su relación en secreto?

Kurt se puso un jeans negro y una camiseta blanca. Pero estaba decidido a no salir. Se quedaría abajo, esperando a Blaine. ¡Por todos los santos! Sólo llevaban casados dos días. Aunque, por otro lado, si encontraba a Blaine en aquella dirección, tendría la prueba de que su hermano lo había llamado para decirle dónde estaba... Dándose cuenta de que tenía la excusa perfecta para comprobar si Cooper decía la verdad, Kurt no vaciló. Había un Mercedes en el garage. Llovía a cántaros, pero no se molestó en volver a entrar para ponerse una gabardina.

El Ferrari estaba aparcado en una zona del aparcamiento bien iluminada. Kurt se detuvo al otro lado de la carretera. Tan pronto como viese aparecer a Blaine, saldría del coche.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Se abrió la puerta de uno de los apartamentos y un rectángulo de luz perfiló la silueta del cuerpo delgado y atlético de Blaine. Llevaba abierta la chaqueta de su traje gris perla y le faltaba la corbata. Kurt salió del Mercedes.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. La puerta del apartamento se cerró de golpe y Elijah corrió por el sendero detrás de él llamándolo a voz en grito. Los dos caminaron conversando agitadamente hasta donde estaba el Ferrari. Kurt permaneció de pie viendo cómo subían al coche y se alejaban. Se quedó inmóvil. La lluvia empapó sus cabellos, se deslizó por su cara y caló su camiseta hasta que se quedó pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. No era de extrañar que no tuviera la conciencia tranquila...

A la incredulidad siguió una oleada de dolor que persistió durante el trayecto de regreso a la casa de campo. Debía de estar enamorado de Elijah. No podía creer que Blaine pudiera traicionarlo por nada menos que por amor. Estaba todo tan claro. Tenía intención de romper con él una vez que Lizzie se hubiera asentado en Italia y se desharía de él en cuanto su presencia fuese superflua.

El día que fue a su oficina, Blaine había jurado que lo castigaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una cosa así? Entró tambaleándose en la casa inundado en lágrimas, aunque tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

— ¿Kurt? —murmuró una voz odiosamente familiar.

Aquello fue como una sacudida y Kurt giró sobre sus talones. Cooper, comportándose con el aplomo de ser el señor de la casa, salió del salón y lo contempló con una sonrisa de abierta satisfacción.

—Pareces un pato mojado —comentó con soma— Supongo que, después de enterarte de la noticia, no querrás estar aquí cuando Blaine regrese.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Kurt se cuadró de hombros y pasó al lado del despreciativo Cooper en dirección al salón. Pero le costó más no ponerle las manos encima y echarlo físicamente de la casa.

—Quiero que te vayas —dijo Kurt sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—No seas niño —lo urgió Cooper con impaciencia siguiéndolo al interior de la estancia.

—Y antes de irte quiero que devuelvas las llaves de esta casa. Ahora que tu hermano está casado no creo que sea adecuado que entres sin avisar siempre que te plazca.

Cooper se quedó mirando fijamente a Kurt frunciendo el ceño con leve desconcierto.

—Me ofrezco a llevarte al aeropuerto —anunció ignorando su invitación de salir de allí— No estás en estado de ir tú solo.

Sería tan fácil aprovechar aquella invitación para salir corriendo. Una rápida retirada de aquella dolorosa crisis obedeciendo a la fuerza de la costumbre. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciese, necesitaba enfrentarse a Blaine en aquella ocasión.

—No necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, Cooper.

—Sólo hay otro vuelo a Londres esta noche —le advirtió ásperamente—. No dispones de mucho tiempo.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —replicó Kurt con voz tensa—, porque no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— ¡No hablas en serio! —exclamó Cooper mirándolo con desdeñosa incredulidad—. No puedes querer estar aquí cuando Blaine regrese. Si yo sorprendiese a mi marido en una cita amorosa con otro, no me quedaría humillantemente sentado esperando a que volviese...

—Tu lengua viperina me pone enfermo —lo interrumpió Kurt con fiereza.

—Lo que te pasa es que no tienes valor para enfrentarte a la verdad. Blaine no te quiere, nunca te ha querido —declaró Cooper con irritada frustración— Sólo ha querido tener a su hija. ¿Cómo puedes seguir aferrándote a él después de haberte probado que sigue manteniendo una relación con Elijah?

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se cerró ruidosamente a sus espaldas. Tanto Cooper como Kurt se sobre saltaron y volvieron las cabezas al unísono. Blaine estaba de pie a la entrada del salón con una mirada tan dura como el diamante.

—Elijah está esperándote en su apartamento, Cooper —susurró Blaine con furia— Se siente muy desgraciado por el papel dramático que le has asignado. No le gusta sentirse utilizado como un arma...

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —lo interrumpió Cooper ruborizándose.

—Está avergonzado de las mentiras que le has hecho decir y piensa que tus maliciosos juegos están empezando a ser muy peligrosos... y créeme, no es el único que lo piensa.

Cooper se quedó pálido como un cadáver. Se quedó mirando a su hermano entre atónito y avergonzado.

—Blaine, no lo entiendes. Sólo estaba pensando en tu felicidad.

Blaine cruzó la estancia, asió a su hermano con fuerza del codo y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la habitación con él.

Kurt ya no podía sostenerse de pie. Se dejó caer como un muñeco roto en el asiento más próximo. Desde el vestíbulo llegaba la voz furiosa de Blaine hablando en italiano a su hermano que se defendía con voz suplicante y finalmente llorosa. Kurt no podía pensar con claridad, pero oyó perfectamente el portazo con el que Blaine despidió a su hermano.

—Estás empapado, piccolo mio... —musitó poniéndose de cuclillas junto a él y mirándolo con curiosa ternura pese a que en su rostro todavía había huellas de su enfado— Tienes que quitarte la ropa antes de agarrar una neumonía.

Lo levantó en sus brazos y Kurt se puso rígido como un soldado de juguete.

—Elijah quiere disculparse, pero le dije que no era el momento apropiado.

— ¿Disculparse? —dijo Kurt agitándose sin poderlo creer— ¡Blaine, bájame!

En vez de hacerlo, lo sujetó con más fuerza mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

—Kurt, mi relación con Elijah sólo ha sido algo casual. Un hombre prudente se lo piensa dos veces antes de intimar con el hijo de unos amigos de la familia.

—No sé qué historia te has inventado, pero no he nacido ayer. Te he visto con él esta noche —replicó Kurt apartándose de él en cuanto lo dejó caer de pie en el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Me seguiste? Por eso estás empapado —dijo entendiéndolo todo— Kurt, fui al apartamento de Elijah a ver a Cooper. Llamé antes de salir pero, cuando llegué, Cooper se había ido —explicó Blaine observando la expresión de furia acalorada de su esposo— Cuando encontré a Elijah, estaba muy disgustado.

— ¿Por eso te lo llevaste contigo en el Ferrari? —interrumpió Kurt en un tono de fiera acusación. Blaine maldijo en voz baja.

—Estaba decidido a encontrar a Cooper y Elijah pensó que sabía dónde estaba. Pero fue en balde y luego lo llevé de regreso a su apartamento. Si nos viste juntos, ¿no te fijaste que estaba llorando?

—Lo siento, no llevaba los prismáticos —replicó Kurt.

—Porca miseria... ¡cuánto daño ha causado Cooper! Nunca pensé que pudiera ser así.

—Contigo no se comporta así —suspiró Kurt.

—Él llamó a Barry Stevens... —dijo Blaine contrayendo los músculos de la cara—. Siento que hayas tenido que soportar sus ataques maliciosos y siento aún más no haberte escuchado cuando trataste de explicarme lo que pasaba —añadió Blaine, todavía horrorizado y mortificado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

—No es culpa tuya. Y además, ya está todo aclarado. Olvídalo —lo urgió Kurt.

—Eres muy comprensivo —murmuró Blaine con voz tensa.

Se hizo un palpitante silencio.

—Ahora vete. Quiero darme un baño —declaró Kurt.

Tiritando de frío, se desnudó e introdujo el pie en un baño de agua templada. De modo que por fin Blaine era consciente de lo mucho que su hermano lo odiaba. Kurt se sintió aliviado, aunque por poco tiempo. Nada había cambiado realmente entre Blaine y él. Tal vez Blaine no estuviera enamorado de Elijah, pero tampoco lo estaba de él. Y había reaccionado a la posibilidad de otro bebé igual que a una amenaza de muerte.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Kurt se puso tenso, sintiéndose acorralado.

— ¿Qué?

—Tienes tres segundos para salir de la bañera —murmuró Blaine con peligrosa suavidad— Uno...

— ¡No voy a moverme!

—Dos...

—Te estás volviendo un tirano —chilló Kurt, y estuvo a punto de caerse con las prisas por taparse con una toalla.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño Blaine estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Posó sus ojos brillantes como diamantes en el rostro acalorado de Kurt.

—He estado comportándome como un celoso irracional desde que vi aquellas fotos en tus álbumes —reconoció Blaine— Cuando descubrí hoy que... bueno, que nunca había habido nadie más, me avergoncé mucho de mi comportamiento. No tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar tu pasado.

Kurt frotó la alfombra distraídamente con los dedos de los pies.

—Yo también he sido muy posesivo contigo —murmuró.

—Nunca habría actuado así si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a perderte otra vez —repuso Blaine echando hacia atrás su hermosa cabeza.

—Pensé que de lo que tenías miedo era de perder a Lizzie —susurró Kurt con suavidad.

—Pese a lo mucho que amo a mi hija, piccolo mio, tengo que confesar que la utilicé como una excusa para volverme a casar contigo. La semana pasada, yo era un hombre con una misión —masculló Blaine con voz irregular— Y mi misión era ganar, con cualquier medio que tuviera en mi poder, una segunda oportunidad con el joven que amé y perdí en la adolescencia. Si sólo hubiese querido a Lizzie, no te habría obligado a casarte conmigo.

Los ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron de par en par y se quedó sin saber qué decir. Blaine salvó la distancia entre ellos con decisión y lo asió mirándolo con ardientes ojos dorados.

—Este matrimonio puede funcionar. Te amo lo bastante por los dos.

Kurt le rodeó los hombros con manos trémulas y lo estrechó.

—Blaine —dijo con voz ronca— Yo también te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte, pero pensé que sólo querías a Lizzie y tenía miedo de que me volvieses a herir.

Blaine se quedó mirándolo fijamente y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Luego lo levantó del suelo para besarlo con desesperada avidez al tiempo que lo depositaba sobre la cama. Una intensa excitación y felicidad invadieron a Kurt dejándolo sin aliento. Blaine se inclinó sobre él y acarició suavemente sus cabellos mientras lo contemplaba con adoración. Luego, de repente, su rostro se ensombreció.

—Kurt... me volví loco por la necesidad de hacerte el amor, pero no tengo excusa por mi falta de precaución. Si te he vuelto a dejar embarazado, me vas a odiar.

— ¿Odiarte? —inquirió Kurt mirándolo perplejo.

—Eras tan desgraciado cuando estabas esperando a Lizzie... Sé que es imposible que tengamos otro hijo y nunca te pediría que volvieras a pasar por eso sólo por mí, pero...

—Por aquel entonces, nuestra relación estaba naufragando —lo interrumpió Kurt con una sonrisa lenta pero radiante— Ahora que todo está arreglado... la verdad es que... me gustaría tener otro bebé.

Blaine pareció atónito. Permaneció diez segundos sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. Kurt sonrió, regocijándose en la idea de que por una vez, se había adelantado a él.

—Quiero decir que esta vez podría disfrutar de verdad con la experiencia —señaló animadamente...

* * *

Tadáaaaa! Solo queda el epílogo :)


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

Kurt dejó el balcón y entró en el dormitorio, donde observó cómo Blaine se ponía unos vaqueros. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aparte del de verlo cómo se los quitaba. Cada uno de los movimientos de aquellos miembros largos, bronceados y surcados de vello lo extasiaban. ¿Realmente había pasado un año desde que se habían casado?

Contempló el elegante dormitorio de su casa de Roma. Después del almuerzo irían en coche a la casa de campo para pasar el fin de semana. La noche anterior habían asistido a una fiesta sorpresa organizada por los padres de Blaine para celebrar su primer aniversario de boda. Los Anderson habían invitado a Rachel a ir en avión desde Londres e iba a pasar con ellos unos días. Incluso Cooper había hecho una pequeña aparición y Kurt había acabado compadeciéndose de su cuñado.

—Estás precioso, piccolo mio...

Sacado de su ensueño por aquella voz sexy por naturaleza, Kurt se encontró con la mirada de profunda apreciación de Blaine y se ruborizó como un adolescente. Habían hecho el amor hasta el amanecer, pero todavía tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel.

—Es una mañana tan hermosa.

Había salido al balcón a revivir los momentos mágicos de la noche anterior cuando Blaine se había presentado con una alianza de diamantes afirmando que aquél había sido el año más feliz de toda su vida.

Blaine lo rodeó con brazos posesivos y besó suavemente la piel de su nuca.

—Todavía es pronto. ¿Te apetecería desayunar en la cama? —murmuró con voz traviesa.

Sintiendo una deliciosa tensión, Kurt se recostó sobre su férreo cuerpo y luego se oyeron tres golpes en la puerta capaces de resucitar a un muerto. Lizzie asomó la cabeza con un cuidado exagerado.

—De verdad, lo vuestro es demasiado... ¡Son sólo las diez de la mañana! —exclamó adentrándose en la habitación y llevando en brazos a una niña extrañamente vestida— La niñera está haciendo las maletas, así que yo he vestido a Kat.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa, Kurt abrió los brazos para acoger a su hija de dos meses, Katherine. Unos expresivos ojos de color avellana oscuro miraron a su padre por debajo de una gorra de béisbol de color verde lima virulento.

— ¿Qué lleva puesto? —inquirió Blaine, aparentemente transfigurado al ver el color lima chillón y el diminuto mono de color púrpura y naranja.

—Papá, créeme, así es como visten los niños que están a la última esta temporada... no con esos horribles vestidos de encaje y esos extraños calcetines de volantes que le encantan a papá Kurt. Sentí pena de Kat cuando salí de compras ayer con mis amigos.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte —dijo Kurt tratando de no reír. Blaine se había sentado a su lado sobre la cama y le había robado hábilmente a la niña para levantarle suavemente la gorra de béisbol con la esperanza de encontrar el rostro diminuto de su hija.

—Está bien —dijo Lizzie con firmeza inclinándose para levantar en brazos a su hermanita—. Kat necesita dormir un poco. No queremos que se ponga irritable durante el viaje, ¿verdad? No hace falta que os deis prisa para bajar...

— ¿No? —inquirió Kurt con sorpresa.

—Claro que no. Falta mucho para el almuerzo, e incluso Rachel está acostada todavía —dijo Lizzie despreocupadamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Saben, tres es un número perfecto...

— ¿Cómo dices?

Lizzie volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa de diablilla.

—Quiero decir que pueden retomar lo que estaban haciendo cuando entré. Solicito un hermano pequeño. Kat es un encanto, pero necesita compañía de su misma edad.

— ¡Katherine sólo tiene diez semanas! —jadeó Kurt cuando la puerta se cerró.

Con una sonrisa vibrante en sus labios sensuales, Blaine inclinó la cabeza sobre la suya con expresión divertida. Rodeó a Kurt por los hombros para que volviera a tenderse sobre la colcha.

—Como excusa para pasar mucho tiempo en la cama, parece una idea muy seductora —confesó con ronca satisfacción.

—Lo pensaré... dentro de unos seis meses —murmuró sin aliento, ahogándose en su mirada de un color dorado oscuro.

—Kurt, piccolo mio, te amo tanto. ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir trece años sin ti?

Kurt deslizó una mano insinuante a lo largo de su muslo enfundado en tela vaquera.

—Yo también te amo —suspiró— Te pusiste los vaqueros sólo para que pudiera volvértelos a quitar, ¿verdad?

**.Fin.**

* * *

Lalala Espero que les haya gustado :D gracias por su apoyo y los reviews! Los amo :3

Hoy hay actualización de El Contrato Parte II :)

Nos leemos pronto,

Mayi.


End file.
